


EVANSTAN短篇集

by kiwi_plum



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_plum/pseuds/kiwi_plum
Summary: Evanstan短篇集每章都是完整的一篇pwp，万字左右预警Tag会不断增加，请注意每章开头的简介，章节名即短篇标题。





	1. 日落大道（Sunset Blvd）

**Author's Note:**

> 日落大道搭讪梗
> 
> 时间设定是2010年，有点怂的包子被桃搭讪并带回家的故事/表面很沉默，心里总是想很多的包子

“Asshole”

“Loser”

走在日落大道不超过十分钟，Sebastian已经接连被驶过的两辆车嘲讽。在这里，他完全成了被攻击的目标，如果不是因为他没有像大加州人民那样穿T恤和裤衩那就一定是因为他是路上唯一的行人。Sebastian内心已经是摘下墨镜摊开双手一脸WTF，而现实是他继续走他的路，余光瞥一眼那些混蛋。

作为一直生活在纽约的人，Sebastian习惯于步行，尤其到了洛杉矶这样气候适宜阳光充裕的城市，他更不愿意错过享受生活的机会。

极少有事情能打乱他的步调，同理他的情绪，多数情况下波澜不惊。Sebastian正专注的问题是，为什么加州人能有如此洪亮的嗓门，他看了一眼时间，确定现在是上午十点钟不到。他们精力充沛得像是纽约凌晨两点夜店里的人们，这么比喻似乎不恰当，但他的意思是，在夜店里起码有酒精在调和人与人的距离---------哪怕推搡着打一架，而清醒的状况下有谁会不嫌麻烦拉下车窗骂一个走在大街上与他毫无关系的陌生人？

“嘿，兄弟！”

一只手拍上他的肩膀，Sebastian被吓得不轻。这回又是什么？他刚摘下耳机打算回头，男人已经与他并排，他几乎想不出男人是从哪个角落冒出来的。

“你要去Equinox健身房吗？”

Sebastian皱了皱眉，这确实是他的目的地，但是他要怎么回复这个陌生男人？或者说这男人为什么会莫名其妙拍了他的肩膀，又为什么会这么问一句？Sebastian不动声色地环顾了周围一圈，看起来除了他们两没有任何别人在这条街上走路，健身房又在不远处，所以不考虑这里是西好莱坞，不考虑这里基佬很多，男人有很大几率只是友善地顺口一问，而不是在搭讪。

“你应该来的，我们可以好好练练。”

男人喝了一口咖啡，这次说出的话更像邀约。他穿一件V领白Tee，不值得看超过两秒钟以上的宽松彪马运动长裤，帽子上的“天然成瘾”字样和他那双荧光黄的运动鞋一样令人不知所措。Sebastian不自觉地挑剔起来，他不会对路人的穿着如此苛刻，但男人实在长了一张令人赏心悦目的脸，手臂的肌肉线条和胸肌是完美两个字不足以概括的，Sebastian吞了吞口水，说不上是嫉妒还是着了迷，要知道如果给他这样一副身材他会不遗余力地用着装来卖弄的。即使再过一万年他也不可能穿这种素色Tee水桶裤更别提不带增高效果的运动鞋，哦，当然了，他也算得上是个小明星。

“Hi，我是Chris。”

男人见Sebastian愣着打量他不说话便开始自我介绍，他伸出右手，Sebastian惯性地握了回去。

“S...S...S...Sebs”

Sebastian嘶嘶嘶了半天也不知道为什么冒了个昵称出来，准确说这也不是他的昵称，他只是盯着Chris发出最后一个音的嘴唇出了神，于是给自己的名字也来了个标准的S结尾。Chris的手劲不小，他是Equinox的教练也不一定，想到这个可能性Sebastian不由得脸颊发烫。

男人意外的健谈，从天气聊到食物，聊到喜爱的球队，聊到了职业，说是电影行业的。可不是嘛，Sebastian想，生活在这里的有几个不是这个行业的呢，包括所有餐厅里端盘子的都是在这个行业打拼或者努力朝这个行当里钻的。他的话里并没有太大信息量不是吗，跑龙套的，给明星端茶送水的也可以说得上是做这行，要考虑到西好莱坞这群人夸夸其谈的本事。

Sebastian来Equinox锻炼也就是这两天的事，这牵扯到他来洛杉矶的目的，为《美国队长》的电影试镜。他知道美国队长这个角色与自己多半是无缘的，自知之明这种东西可能是骨子里的，想掩饰都掩饰不了。Sebastian认为无妨，能不能饰演这个角色并不是他最在意的，他也不是什么漫画迷，不是美国队长的死忠粉丝，他只是参加个面试，试上了就工作，试不上就换下一个再来。但该有的努力和尝试还是一样不能少的，比如说健身，健美的肌肉可能是美国队长的选角方面最重要的一项指标了，Sebastian多少觉得（也很重要的）那种大义凛然的气质可以靠演技来完成----------说到这个，这是他最不感兴趣的部分，你知道有的人天生被反派所吸引，而美国队长能吸引到他的大概就只有金发了。你要问他扔出一记盾牌来个英雄救美和冷酷反派掰断人的颈项哪个来得更帅气，他毫无疑问选择后者。说到理由，Sebastian也总结过，基本就是世间万物皆美好，他不忍残杀一只蚂蚁这么简单。他总认为自己能演好反派，毕竟反派的内心里总有柔软到经不起触碰的那一块小小空间，Sebastian觉得自己懂那种柔软和脆弱，他爱那样的戏剧化，否则演艺的乐趣又在哪里。

想到这里Sebastian已经在跑步机上前进了5英里，他戴着耳机，窗外的视野开阔，郁郁葱葱的树木和矮房后是山峦和天空，不像纽约那样都对着民宅或者商店，纽约的健身房总像是摆了健身器材的厂房，全然不令人感到惬意。Sebastian环视一圈，大概时间的关系，人并不算多，隔着玻璃门能看见Chris就在另一区的下拉器械上练背阔肌。

Sebastian关掉跑步机，鬼使神差地朝健身器械那一区的方向走，由于男人背对着他的关系，他可以肆无忌惮地打量对方一番。Sebastian走到角落里举起哑铃，心思却完全不在锻炼上，他时不时朝Chris那里投去目光，最后干脆去了男人对面的划船机。教练不时来男人身边指导，小声与他交谈，两人都是一脸严肃，Sebastian没看见对方有丝毫松懈，总的来说这个叫Chris的男人认真的样子是迷人的。

男人抬头目光对上Sebastian时，他才发现自己看对方看得太过专注，于是咳了一声，半偏过脸。Chris朝他挑挑眉，眼神有在他全身上下扫过一遍的架势，Sebastian脑子里乱哄哄的不敢多想，眨眨眼对男人尴尬地笑了笑。他们都在室内摘下了墨镜，Sebastian忍不住会想朝那海蓝色的眼眸里望两眼，好像只要他多看两眼就能看到里面飘着一艘小皮艇，看到层层波浪。但不巧的是Chris也一直在朝他的眼睛里看，对方的眼神还那么笃定，弄得他心里直打鼓，于是慌忙低下头，直到换去别的健身器材前都没再敢看Chris一眼。

从健身房的淋浴间里出来时，Chris就坐在不远处的长凳上，毛巾搭在肩头，手里捏了一端抹着汗。休息室里的灯光并不如Sebastian感受到的这般暧昧，但他全身血液开始加速，沐浴液残留下陌生的姜和木本植物的味道让他感到不安全，他像是被活捉了抛进实验室里的兔子，每一步动作都战战兢兢。Sebastian贴着墙面，屏着息，不发出一点额外的噪音。倒不是和Chris在一起会让他觉得危险，他只是还没准备好这个，毕竟健健身，试了镜他就会回纽约，不带丝毫留恋地。

Sebastian以为自己就要安全经过Chris的身边时，男人拉住了他的手臂，猛地站了起来。

“Sebs”

Sebastian被夹在男人与墙面中间，他觉得Chris靠得有些太近了，除了能数清他的睫毛，他丰厚的下唇也诱人得过分。Chris还穿着先前那身衣服，运动后的汗味混杂在古龙水里是种收敛的野性，Sebastian不会这么做，他会穿着便装进健身房---换装---运动---淋浴---换回便装---离开健身房。他还不到28岁，摆脱不掉年轻所特有的对形象方面的执着，他知道自己的品味不会变，但或许将来他也会像这个男人一样穿一身衣服进健身房再原原本本地离开。

男人又开口说了一句什么，Sebastian脑子里嗡嗡作响，完全没弄清对方在讲什么。他能确定的是Chris说了问句，因为对方正眼巴巴地望着他像等待他的答案。一时间慌了神，思维里乱糟糟地闪过Chris拍他肩膀，对他挑眉，以及在健身器械上的低沉喘息声，他想狠狠甩两下脑袋把那些该死的画面甩出去，但如果他这么做了Chris的脑袋会随之遭殃。然而即使他迷失了心智也不该闭上眼睛探出身体去吻面前的男人，事实是，Sebastian就这么做了，义无反顾地。他知道自己压根不在乎性别这种虚无缥缈的东西，但Sebastian多希望Chris是个妞，这样他倒能翻个身将对方压在墙上，吻个天昏地暗，而不是像现在--------被完全压制，Chris的另一只手也捉住了他的臂膀，一切由被动化主动地将舌头伸进Sebastian的嘴里舔弄。他被吻得没了力气，身子软软地倚在墙上，沉醉中勉强睁开双眼看到的是对面的镜子里，他被整个包裹在男人的怀里，Chris小幅度地挺着腰，该死的，Sebastian才意识到男人的勃起正在他的腿间磨蹭。他闭上眼不再过度思考，这是个棒极了的吻，即使知道全都超过了，Sebastian还是无法叫停。

人声渐近，Chris慌忙放开Sebastian，手背抹了一把嘴角，又挠了挠后脑，少了几秒钟前的从容。

“所以你刚刚是答应去我家里了？”

两个男人谈笑着推开门进了休息室，Chris拍了一把Sebastian的后背，示意一道离开。Sebastian这才想到男人先前那个问题，确实是说什么去看球赛之类的，但吻是他起的头，现在拒绝的话还怎么说得出口。

* * *

跟在Chris身后出健身房的路上，Sebastian像只被揪着脖子提起来的猫，大气不敢出一下，他也只有小时候犯了错被训话时才有过类似的体验，为数不多的几次。也许他是太在意周围人的目光了，想着两个男人一前一后出健身房的画面总有些暧昧和目的性明确，好像真有个人在他身后指摘他，Sebastian连头都不敢回一下。

出了健身房，走在大马路上，那些担子又都卸下来，Sebastian靠Chris近了点。即使男人没有对他说话，他也已经做好随时倾听，这一次好好回复的准备了。他们走过两条街，路边停着男人的车---------一辆白色的雷克萨斯ES350。这感觉有点微妙，因为在健身房里看到教练对他上心的程度，Sebastian认为Chris起码是个二三线明星或者小导演，做他这一行的很多事情上都要面临被区别对待，因此Sebastian对自己前期的推理还信心十足。倒不是说这车很糟心了，只是有种说不出的半吊子，高不高低不低，像这男人一样捉摸不透。他也不是闲着无聊思考这类和车相关的破问题，Sebastian只是想提前对去的地方有个心理准备，车这种东西起码和住宅有一定程度的挂钩不是吗。

车程不到十五分钟，所以有一搭没一搭地聊天不至于尴尬，Sebastian透露了自己的来历，他熟悉这个话题，口音的关系，他总要解释自己生于罗马尼亚，去过维也纳，后又随母亲改嫁来了美国。他会看心情来决定是否同对方说自己生父就在西海岸生活的事，Chris不是那类揪着一点好奇的料就一直讨要更多的人，所以Sebastian觉得对他说说也无妨。何况他喜欢偶尔转头时阳光照在Chris脸上，男人眯着被墨镜遮住的眼睛认真聆听的样子，柔和又带有恰到好处的兴致，这让Sebastian产生一种自己才是搭讪的那个人的错觉。但这现在还有什么区别呢。

好莱坞山的另一侧，两层楼的小别墅，中规中矩，外观上来看是200平米上下，与Sebastian的猜想并无出入。Chris将车停在私人车道上，歪了歪头示意Sebastian下车。

Sebastian背起装着衣服、水和食物的背包，跟在男人身后进了屋。整洁、温馨又现代化的内室，从玄关望进去客厅里并没有圣诞树，空气中却留有一缕松木的清新，Sebastian猜测树是最近几天才被移走的，毕竟年初，不少人的家里还舍不得挪动与喜庆欢乐关联的植物。Chris的鞋子脱了摆在门口，只穿着袜子进屋，叮铃哐啷地掏口袋里的硬币和钥匙，抖进矮柜上的小托盘。Sebastian犹豫地站在门边也开始脱鞋子，他没有这样的习惯，包括他的朋友们，想想他和Toby在一起，四只脚蹬着鞋架在餐桌上的事都能发生，但是客随主便的道理Sebastian懂，他也默默地跟着男人的行动揣测他的性格和习惯。

Chris为他开了一罐姜汁汽水，自己则是拿了啤酒，男人甚至没有询问Sebastian，而是直接将汽水递到他手里，好像这是他要求的，好像Sebastian真的喜欢喝这个。他们在客厅的沙发上吃了点坚果和烤干酪辣味玉米片，Sebastian欣赏落地窗外的山景，一口口灌饮料，好在他不是个挑剔的人，但是有选择的情况下他会要求健怡可乐。

“我得去洗个澡，你知道的，出了一身汗。”

Chris拽了两下紧紧扒在胸上的T恤，指了指浴室的方向。Sebastian先是不自觉的紧绷，随后理解过来，点点头。说实话，听到洗澡两个字的时候他确实想了不该想的东西，老天，现在还是正午。

“Dude，不用特别介意我，这是你家。”

“行，你随便看点电视，看点杂志，待得舒服点，我很快会回来。”

Chris在他肩上拍了一把，笑得比在人前随意。这么说来他的声音也有细微的区别，音调低了，尾音不再上扬，整个人安定下来，像是有了着落。这是男人待在家里的样子，Sebastian想，他一只胳膊搭上身后沙发的靠垫、翘起腿，抿嘴冲男人笑笑。

茶几的下层塞着一沓杂志和一本厚相簿，旁边还有一双起了球的小袜子和一支粉色仙女棒。Sebastian知道擅自去翻别人的相册有些不道德，但是封面上花体的Family表示里面的内容可以被客人翻看，所以不到几秒钟的时间Sebastian已经说服自己取出相册并小心翻阅。前面几页是男人幼年时的照片，有单人的，也有与一个男孩子一起的，男孩子眉眼与他有几分相像，多半是他的兄弟。男人的年龄随着页数往后也在一点点增长，他看到青葱时期的Chris托着一只幼犬的照片，正是在玄关矮柜上相框里的那只，即使相框里的狗已经算得上巨型，又肥又壮，一脸不开心的样子。Sebastian再看看相册中男人手里的小幼苗，他像被羽毛搔到了心里哪块空荡荡的角落，痒痒的，他在能思考前就笑了出来。Sebastian朝后翻了几页，听见水声停了赶紧阖上相簿，一张照片从纸页间滑出来落在地上。Sebastian捏着一角捡起来，这是张近期的照片，大概是还没来得及塞进相册里，画面里一大家子人站在圣诞树边，手里端着饮料拿着食物。靠圣诞树最近的女人手里抱着一个小姑娘，她一手揪着圣诞树上的彩球，一手挥着仙女棒--------就是茶几下的那支，Chris在画面中央，蹲在地上搂着那只壮硕的斗牛犬。所有人脸上都洋溢着笑容，Sebastian几乎可以看到落地窗前这一家人聚在一起有说有笑的场景，那是多招人嫉妒的温馨。

手机响了，Sebastian瞥了一眼来电显示，按了接通。

“怎么了？”

“你在哪儿，小甜心？我以为你这时候一定在酒店房间里呢。”

“我在……外面。”

“中午了，一起吃个饭？我要去吃那家Fatburger，来洛杉矶怎么能不尝尝！”

“什么？Chase，我的老天，是我听错了吗？FATBURGER？？？快餐？垃圾食品？你还记得我们来这里是试镜的吗？你还记得角色是什么身材吗？”

听到不远处开门的声音，Sebastian赶紧敷衍了两句，提醒对方别自暴自弃就草草挂了电话。

“在忙吗？”

Sebastian收起手机，循声望过去，Chris穿一身白色浴袍，头发半干，朝他的方向过来了，赤脚划过地板发出尖锐的声响。Sebastian不知道自己为什么要站起来，他并不是在迎接什么重要人物，但是他就站着，双手在大腿前搓了几下，掌心潮湿，他不确定那是不是汗。

“没有，就，就是个电话。”

“嗯，午餐吃什么？意大利菜？法国菜？亚洲菜？我可以叫外卖。”

“我都可以。”

Chris表示领会了，拿起电话按下号码迅速点完菜，熟练程度证明这是他的日常。Sebastian把话题带到了Chris的宠物East，准确来说Chris不同意宠物这个说法，他提到East时总叫它Buddy（好伙伴），他的好伙伴East是他生命里最重要的成员之一，这个大家伙正待在Chris父母家里，男人不忍心让East总坐飞机，那边也想念它，所以他忍痛割爱把它留给那一家子，决定过段时间才去接它。Chris说话时手舞足蹈，浴袍的领口不时被扯开，露出三行刺青，Sebastian只能偶尔读出几个单词，但他所有的注意已经被那里吸引去了。Chris也总算发现了他专注的目光，扒拉一下领口，让刺青完整地暴露在Sebastian的视线里。

“喜欢我的刺青？”

“只是有点好奇，抱歉，我不是故意要……”

“你有刺青吗，Sebs？哦，别，还是别告诉我。”

Chris作出禁止的动作，摇着头笑起来，看上去完全沉浸到自己的世界里，嘴里咕哝着什么，Sebastian听不清，只觉得男人陷入带点私心的愉悦，那不是他能涉足的部分。

门铃适时地响了。一份有生菜、豆子、鸡蛋和芦笋的沙拉，一份烤鲶鱼，一份鸡肉培根三明治，以及一份蓝莓薄煎饼，这还真是可以接受的午餐，Sebastian在出酒店前只喝了一杯咖啡，运动后的身体已经开始渴望能量补给，但又不是吃红肉的心情，正需要这类清爽的食物。Sebastian接过Chris递来的红酒，啜了一小口，他们就坐在沙发前的地毯上扫荡了这顿午餐。

懒散的时光总是过得快，他们打开一部电影，时间也就一晃到了下午三点。文艺片，Sebastian并不感冒，从开场到现在一直是男女主角的暧昧游戏。他觉得男主把女方拉着坐在大腿上问她‘做过最大胆的事是什么’的内容是俗不可耐的，如果没有打光、后期和BGM这就是乏而无味的中学生戏码。Sebastian转过脸想看看Chris的反应，例如讨论一下要不要换一部来看，而对方不知什么时候已经侧着身子在注视他。Sebastian脸烫得厉害，他局促地换着坐姿，企图将一只手塞进另一只里，维持缩成一团的刺猬样，而男人已经抢先一步捉着他的手放在自己的大腿上。沙发是够大够宽的，他们却莫名挤得够近，Sebastian能感受到浴袍下的躯体正散着热气，他的目光落在那处，又慢慢向上爬，直到对上Chris的视线。

“你想要什么，Sebs？”

“不，我……”

Sebastian不能说他什么也不想要，起码他想靠近Chris，任何形式的。他甚至想做点大胆的事，不是电影里那种过家家式的调情，是那种真正大胆又火辣的事。他吞了吞口水，放在男人腿上的手向里滑，掀开浴袍，另一只手包裹住男人半勃的性器。说实话，Sebastian不知道为什么自己这一系列动作做得没有一点心理障碍，他没有心思去对付这种疑问，因为下一秒他已经对着阴茎顶端舔了一口。清凉的沐浴液味道和一点前液的咸味，Sebastian从未尝过这个，比他想象中的温和不少，因为你不去考虑这个器官的其他用途。男人的阴茎在他手里胀大，Sebastian又低下头用舌头勾弄铃口，刺激出更多体液，握住阴茎的手开始上下套弄--------这确实是他熟悉的领域。他抬头看一眼Chris，对方正闭着眼，看上去很是享受，这给Sebastian添了份信心，起码他知道自己没做出什么错的选择。Sebastian又低下头将性器一点点吞进嘴里，上上下下地动作起来，起初这并不舒适，Chris的家伙又粗又硬，Sebastian得学会去照顾这玩意儿，还得让自己的下颚争气一点，所以多少有点手忙脚乱。但是适应并不难，想做好口活起码不比他演场打戏难，对于这类需要技术的活，Sebastian总是掌握很快，他起码有被人照顾过自己老二的经验，他知道怎样对付那玩意儿会带来快感。Sebastian摸索着时而侧过脸用嘴唇包裹住茎身来回动作，时而探出舌头舔舐柱体，手握在根部上下套弄的动作从未停过，他听见Chris断断续续喘出的呻吟，这能鼓励到他。他再次将男人的性器吞进嘴里，吮吸间水声几乎盖过电视里的声音，Sebastian嘴里含着男人的老二，抬头看看Chris，对方正皱着眉盯着他的动作，他觉得男人在生气，虽然不清楚原因。Sebastian认为自己起码没有做得那么差劲，他再低头看看那只给男人套弄的手，似乎找到问题所在，Chris也许嫌他没有将肉柱整个吞进去，他知道有些人对口交的要求甚高，而Chris有理由对此严苛。于是他放开那只手，微微张嘴，让那根柱体朝口腔深处插，直到顶端抵在那处窄小的入口，Sebastian开始吞吐，每一次都让肉刃插入得更深，他忍不住干呕，眼里泛起水汽。有不适，但更多是爬上尾椎的快意，他初尝这类被侵犯的感受，却意外像是熟知多年，Sebastian突然忆起他的那些角色，他想他现在终于明白过来为什么导演都夸他演基佬演得在行，还有网络上那些说他适合给男人做口活的评价。Sebastian在男人阴茎上卖力时，也在享受被使用的乐趣。该死的，他确实适合这个。

男人的手捏起他的下巴，Sebastian不得不抬起脸看对方，而Chris比几分钟前还要阴沉，再加上强烈的快感，他的脸看上去怪异的扭曲。Chris搂了一把Sebastian的腰把他带近了点。Sebastian还未来得及合上嘴唇，男人的舌头已经舔进来与他的纠缠，不过几秒又停下来。

“哦……你嘴里的味道……”

“那是你的味道，兄弟”

“我是说，你从来都是直接舔男人的老二？”

“事实是我只舔过这根”

“Bullshit，你根本不像第一次做这个。”

Chris嘴里虽然这么说，脸上却瞬间露出笑来，拍了拍Sebastian的腰让他坐在自己腿上。男人的手抚在Sebastian颈后，再次将他拉近，细细密密的亲吻落在唇上，彼此咬住嘴唇吮吸啃噬，如同陷入争夺，直到男人伸出舌头舔那处被蹂躏得泛出深红的黏膜，舌尖闯进Sebastian嘴里，缠住那只舌头，勾勾绕绕，一只手滑进他T恤下又揉又捏。男人企图探进Sebastian的裤子里，无奈那里与胯贴得严丝合缝，怎么也找不到破绽，Sebastian知道对方的苦，他平时脱裤子也是项大工程。Sebastian松开环着男人肩膀的手，滑到身下，开始解裤腰，他的老二也被紧身裤憋得够呛，要知道这种裤子除了美观，对身体是一点也不友善。也就是释放出了他的小兄弟，牛仔裤还挂在屁股上，但至少Chris能对着那里揉揉弄弄，于是Sebastian又哼着声再次与男人吻上了。

“把衣服都脱了？”

Sebastian应了一声，不情愿地退开，麻利地解决身上的衣物，他看到身边的背包，伸手在里面掏了掏，扔了一小袋润滑剂和一只套子在男人身上。Chris甩了甩两个小包装，一脸不置信。

“认真的？”

“什么？别告诉我你都不备这种东西在身上。”

“我可没那么饥渴。”

“认真的？”

这回换Sebastian了，起码他觉得这么做是再正常不过的，有备无患，这也是经纪人给他的忠告。他跨开腿再次坐到男人身上，滑嫩的肌肤有意无意地蹭在Chris腿上，男人没再说什么，对着Sebastian下唇吻了一口，扯开包装袋。

“想让我操你，嗯？”

Sebastian没回话，腿跪在两侧，抬高了臀部。Chris在手指上抹了润滑剂，找对了地方，在褶皱的边缘按了按，最后看了眼Sebastian，等待他最后的确认。Sebastian点了头。第一根手指进去时是胀痛难耐的，在Chris的提醒下他才意识到要呼吸，男人安抚地吻在他的嘴唇和颈侧，手下的动作却是坚定急切的，倒不是说那种急着把自己老二插进去的急迫感，Sebastian觉得男人享受这个，用手指侵犯他，在紧窒的甬道里翻搅出水声，开拓出Sebastian自己触不到的领地。插入第二根手指时Chris才找回点从容，他转动手指，分开又合上，作着最简单的扩张。Sebastian撕开安全套包装，给男人戴了上去，这也是他第一次为另一个男人戴这玩意儿，竟然有些新奇感。

Chris抽出手指，扶住硬挺抵在尚未闭合的穴口，在外缘磨蹭几下，插了进去。只是没入顶端，硕大的龟头被穴口卡住大半，Sebastian被突如其来的侵入弄得直吸气，他以为与手指进入并无区别，但他小看了男人的尺寸，现在进退两难地撅着屁股不敢胡乱动作。

“放松点，我不想弄伤你。”

Chris托住Sebastian大腿两侧，一分一毫朝里面挤，确定进去一半后拔出一些，小幅度耸动下半身。胀痛感在逐渐消退，酥麻的甜蜜电流攀上脊背，Sebastian双手搂紧男人脖子，闭上眼，嗯嗯啊啊地低声喘了起来。Chris又朝里顶了顶，退出来，反复几次直到整根性器埋在Sebastian体内，男人扶着他的腰稍作休整。

“感觉怎么样，Sebs？”

“又硬又烫，像根烧热的铁棒。”

“不是说下面那家伙怎么样，是问你，该死的，有胆这么说，你不怕被干散架吗？”

Chris抽出一些又狠狠撞回去，立刻给Sebastian来点教训，上方的人颠簸一下，软软地嗯了一声。

“还是说这就是你的目的？想被我干得下不了床？”

男人又迅速朝上顶弄几下，一只手环住Sebastian的勃起上下撸动，他的小兄弟在先前的疼痛中有些萎靡，这下到了男人手里又精神起来，前后都被Chris操控，Sebastian羞耻得想找个地洞钻进去。电影早就在Sebastian没察觉到的时候播完演员表变为黑屏，为了观影效果客厅的窗帘是拉上的，只从厨房那一侧透出日光，让他清楚这还是大下午，Sebastian正骑在男人身上，体内插了男人的性器，他上下颠簸中摸上Chris手臂。那上面纹着他不认识的东方文字和花体大写的LOYALTY，Sebastian伸手去触摸墨色的文字，第一次觉得忠诚这样的词汇性感。

“这很酷”

“嗯……喜欢这个？”

“我从没认真看待过忠诚这样的词汇，对我来说有点荒谬。”

“确实，他们都嫌这蠢”

“我觉得它性感，尤其在你身上。”

Chris笑着唤了几声Sebastian的名字，抱住他翻了个身，压在沙发上。Sebastian的腿被抬高，环在Chris腰后，男人的肉刃在他身体里进进出出，肉体撞击发出的声响混合着水声，他感到浑身酸软，嘴里含含混混地叫着男人的名字。

“我快到了，Chris”

“一起？”

男人托高Sebastian的臀部，加快动作，只拔出一些又撞进去，每一下都短促有力，Sebastian头朝后仰过去，音调拔高，一股白浊喷溅到小腹。男人又多挺弄几下，射了进去，大口喘气地躺在一边搂住Sebastian，安抚他‘It's Okay’。

【END】

***  
小番外之Chris POV  
***  
食髓知味就是用来形容他们两的，Chris认同。那之后他们又换了不知多少种体位，换了多少个地方做了三次，Sebs躺上他的大床几乎是昏着睡过去的。Chris倒是怎么也睡不着，不是他金刚之躯不知道累，他就是舍不得有些喜悦随着一觉过去就化成泡影。但现在已经是隔日清晨，他无法在拉上厚重窗帘的房间里看清Sebs的脸，但这不妨碍他的好心情。对面的男人睡得正香，Chris偷偷挪下床换好衣服，设闹钟可不是为了瞎闹，他换上衣服出了门，正在完成Chris式浪漫的路上。

“Surprise！”

Chris端着早餐托盘来到Seb床前，他开车二十分钟买来的Fatburger，原味单层牛肉汉堡、薯条和可乐。他期待男人揉醒睡眼前就露出惊喜的笑容。Chris记得昨天电话里Sebs一直提到这家快餐，他猜想是对方还没有机会去吃，一直惦记。

“这是什么？”

“Fatburger的套餐。”

“What the hell？”

* * *

\--日落大道搭讪梗是16年3月Miles Teller的Happy Sad Confused节目上聊出来的

\--Sebs这个昵称是明确被包子否认过的，但是因为那张包子画的美队配字“My S... don't lie”让我想这么来一发想很久了

\--Lexus ES350是CE 12-13年的车（没少被媒体吐槽，所以。。）

\--关于CE住宅，在12年购那栋众所周知的房产之前是07年在那附近购了一栋200+平米的两层别墅，并没有被特别明确记载。

\--Fatburger：总部在洛杉矶的快餐店

\--番外梗是访谈里CE说自己浪漫，会在另一方起床前准备惊喜

\--Loyalty：近年的访谈里桃包都提到过，比如包子在今年奥斯丁漫展上被问到愿意与自己的哪个角色约会时说Loyalty is the key(忠诚是关键)←这个梗以后还是会坚持不懈地玩下去。


	2. 白色污迹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2013/6/20 SDCC图梗  
> [图片戳这里，请先看图再看文](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/ea56e6c5gw1fbmmhff8k2j20b424ttio.jpg)

“我知道这一整天对你们来说辛苦，稍作休息，喝杯咖啡，二十分钟后我会去休息室里说明panel相关事宜。”

“谢了兄弟，你们也不容易。待会儿见。”

Sebastian捋了一把头发向协助的工作人员道别，转身朝休息室的方向走。他每顺一次自己偏长的头发都感到一阵糟心，说实话他宁愿用这二十分钟去洗个头，因为昨晚和今早他都没有机会进行这项日常清洁任务，但是你瞧他这身皱巴巴的衬衫，其实洗不洗头又有谁在意呢。

走出去不到几步，Sebastian被拉进一扇门里，速度之快让他怀疑自己在做梦。他的嘴被一只温热的手捂住，门在身边关上，接着是反锁。屋子里漆黑一片。Sebastian也许有那么0.1秒是惊得要叫出来的，但是该死的他知道从身后困住他，作着绑匪行为的人是谁。他右手臂胳膊朝后顶了一把，恰巧硌在身后人的肋骨上，那人吃痛地哼了一声，放开了Sebastian，在一边弯腰哈背地揉自己的伤处。

“搞什么鬼？”

“Seb，你力气够大。”

“我问你在这里做什么，而且为什么不开灯？”

“来找你休息休息。”

男人又凑上来，两只手搂在Sebastian背后，距离拉得够近。男人待在房间里有段时间了，对黑暗的适应性明显比刚被捞进来的Sebastian强不少，后者还处于与失明差不多的状态，只能受男人摆弄。

“一个晚上加一上午，你告诉我你还没有‘休息’够？”

“永远不够，Seb，Sebby，Come on，我们剩的时间不多了。”

Sebastian看不见男人的表情，只在黑暗里看出点轮廓。他的工作伙伴Chris Evans，美国队长的演员，他总觉得这家伙油腔滑调，这是怎么也改变不了的印象。看过他那些为爆米花而存在的电影，嘻嘻哈哈的宣传访谈，但也体会过这家伙的粘人和任性---------以一种不能为人知晓的方式。他因为对方那句‘剩的时间不多’而略感刺痛，如果男人在说他们还有四十分钟不到的时间就要去panel，有些事要抓紧点做的话，那还能给他惬意，他会被紧迫感挑逗起来。但是Sebastian忍不住去想这就是一句道别，被男人不经意提前的。美国队长第二部冬日战士的拍摄已接近尾声，他们从克利夫兰赶来圣地亚哥参加一年一度世界最盛大的漫展，几个小时后就又得再回到拍摄现场----------长达六小时的夜间航班，进行最后一周紧锣密鼓的拍摄，几乎没有喘气的机会。剧组上下，包括后勤人员都忙得神经衰弱，Sebastian和Chris却像打了鸡血，抓到空闲就滚到一起，不知道在片场累得肌肉酸疼之余哪来的力气做那些成年人的事。但摄影终归要结束，而且这就是不远的未来，Sebastian会回到他纽约的住所，过几天清闲日子然后接受经纪人递来的各类剧本和试镜工作，Chris会回到加州，过他的生活--------至于怎么过，Sebastian从未干预过，然后也许他会来马萨诸塞父母家里---------这也与Sebastian没有丁点关系了。他们的火花在拍摄期间相撞，愈燃欲裂，也会在庆功晚宴结束前就呲拉拉燃尽，他还记得美国队长第一部拍摄收工那晚，被簇拥在人群里的Chris，他猜那是他第一次真正体会到Bucky回到营地里让所有人为队长欢呼时的心情。有些人不会属于你，他耀眼夺目，你在角落里注视他，在心底嘲笑自己，然后呢，依然接受不了这类命运的安排。但Chris的甜蜜让一切意义非凡，他不是为了性爱而把Sebastian弄上床，起码你可以认为他的手段高明到不让你往这方面想。Sebastian觉得体验Chris的情绪像经历纽约的四季--------火热的夏季、残酷的严冬，少得几乎可怜的春秋来作转折。‘谁说所有人都会受不了你呢’，Sebastian用这样的话安慰过Chris。男人总说Sebastian温和体贴，有坚不可摧的内心，却又用自己的蛮力对付他，让他发出祈求的声音。

“还有多少时间？”

“大概不到三十分钟。”

“但这里是什么地方？”

“没人用的休息室，我猜。门锁上了，如果你担心有人进来。”

“不，不是。我们还有panel，然后要飞回克利夫兰，你还记得昨晚来了几次？我连头发都没洗，你回忆回忆那些人对着我头发的表情。”

“没觉得有什么特别的。让我闻闻。”

Chris凑上来嗅了嗅，没忘了在对方脑门上亲一口。

“我觉得闻起来不错。”

“不是这个问题，Chris，我觉得身上都是你的味道，如果我们待会儿出去了，我简直担心我们闻起来一模一样。”

“Perfect”

Sebastian刚想动点脑筋把话顶回去，对方推了一把，他踉跄一步，背撞上墙面，这让Sebastian有种回到片场的错觉，对方推他的力度控制得太好，像他们排练过的无数次，只是现在他不能像冬日战士那样回一拳或者开一枪。脸被托住，Chris的嘴唇压上来，没有疑虑却精准无误。如果不是身处黑暗，Sebastian都不知道他们的默契已经好到这个程度，这好像在说Chris闭着眼也能找准某些位置。男人吻得不大有耐心，吮了几口就开始扯皮带，金属刮碰的声音听得他头皮发麻。

“转过去。”

“你疯了吗？在这里？外面就是走道。”

“你不是因为这个在兴奋吗，Sebby？”

Chris在做爱这方面大概没有羞耻心，而Sebastian起码是个会脸红语塞的人，所以他知道要朝后退一步去挣脱男人摸在他裆部的手，先不提他能不能真正意义上躲开，他的老二倒是更来劲了。

“Seb，听我说，你可以发出声音，像昨晚那样，我想我们都还记得。但是这样路过的人能听见，啧啧，你看，又过去两个。或者也可以忍一忍憋在嗓子里，虽然我们都知道这个你不擅长，更正，你是不喜欢。”

Sebastian不知道自己是怎么转过去的，他额头抵在墙面，被Chris的耳语弄得眼眶发红。Chris从后面环着他，手里忙着应付Sebastian的皮带和拉链，嘴里的话说得不紧不慢，像是计算好了时间，在把Sebastian的裤子褪到他们足以负距离接触时停下话音。他知道男人在玩真的。Sebastian不能确定房间的大小，但附近的休息室一间挨一间，窄得真是只容得下两三人坐着喝咖啡。但他现在对付的并不是两边房间的人，而是随机从走道路过，无法预测的那些家伙，Sebastian能清楚听见门外人的谈话声，由远及近再由近至远，他听得比任何时候都清楚。

“但是如果你选择前者，我不确定会不会喜欢让门外那些人听到Sebby迷人的声音。”

一双手朝两边掰开Sebastian的臀瓣，轻拍几下，像在确认手感，下手的那个人哼了一声，听起来格外满意。

“你是怎么知道我会经过这里的？”

“我不知道，我只是刚找好一间闲置的休息室，探查好一切，就听见你的声音。你看，免去了我短信把你弄过来的麻烦。”

男人的声音里带点得意，Sebastian知道他在想什么，无非是对命运的安排那类浪漫主义浓浓的沉迷，认定自己被幸运之神眷顾。Sebastian没少听他说那些或暖心或凄楚的故事，他看来的，听来的，童话里的电影里的，你得认同他，Chris会说尽一切来让你认同他，如果最终你没感受到故事美在哪里，男人会觉得你没心没肺，是个冷血动物。不过，值得一提的是，Sebastian从未令他失望过。Sebastian只是弯起眼角笑笑，那个家伙就一脸‘你看，我就知道’、‘我知道你一定是懂的’、‘你和他们不一样’，只是这样都能让男人开心个好久。说实在的，谁又忍心让这样的家伙失望呢。

所以你该相信他们不是只在床上干那些勾当，他们也交流情感。

“Seb，baby，你的洞里还是那么湿”

Sebastian在鼻腔里抽泣一声，后面被塞入两根手指，恶意搅动，弄得水声连连。但这说到底是Sebastian自己招致的结果。如果他们昨晚像往常那样，等Chris戴了套进来，也就不会有那之后的放纵，可他偏偏说了‘Chris，直接插进来。’，Sebastian不敢去回想他那时候的语气，大概是脑袋抵在枕头里让他觉得安全，又或者肾上腺素作怪，他全然被下半身支配。所以最后他让Chris射在里面也是可以预见的事了，不论他允许Chris进入他身体时有过怎样的保留。而Chris一次尝了甜头便没了止境，只是看精液顺着Sebastian大腿流下来就又来了感觉，他掰开那处看到后穴一张一翕地吐着白浊的液体几乎立刻硬起来。不过那时候他是失了控地一下顶进去，再没有了之前扩张时的悉心样子，他知道这伤害不了Sebastian，内壁湿热的缠绕让他发了狂，Chris不知道是不是想证明什么，一次次在里面泄出来，只怕不能把洞里填得更满。所以Sebastian承认一切因他而起。

Chris的家伙散着热气，贴在Sebastian股缝里上下磨蹭，手把臀瓣分开又并紧，有意无意地用龟头去蹭穴口。

“我想再听你说一遍，Seb，说你想看我用肉棍侵犯你的样子。”

这拉近了某些回忆。那是美国队长第一部拍摄期间，英国威尔士的凯尔文特村，他们要在那里完成二战相关的大部分内容。主要场景从六月底开拍，Sebastian与chris至多是见过几面的共事，七八月份见面时能相互点个头说上两句话，而九月份的异国异乡他们滚上了床。凯尔文特村冷冷清清，没什么休闲的好去处，两个人从休息室聊到健身房，聊进房间沙发、地毯和床上。第一次真的只是喝着酒睡过去的，哪怕偶尔静下来的对视里有浑浊的欲望。谁也没敢跨出去那一步。那是半夜里Sebastian头疼嗓子哑找水喝的时候，Chris夺走了他靠在嘴边的塑料瓶，男人声音里都是酒气，他说‘Sebastian，我要把老二塞进你嘴里’。那就是开端。再后来都乱了套。Sebastian被抬起一条腿站在落地镜前被男人用性器插弄还是因为男人从他身后搂他亲吻他时他的一点恶意挑逗，他说‘Chris，我想看你用肉棍侵犯我的样子’。那时候他只懂直白，要性爱要刺激，活得简单。

“那你起码得开灯。”

“No，不过看不见的时候你起码可以想想那次，想想那时候你有多淫荡，多喜欢被人玩后面。”

男人挺腰，阴茎顺畅地被吸进去一半，他拢了拢Sebastian两边臀肉，舒服得直吸气。Sebastian啊了一声，大脑里瞬间白了一片，他急着用手堵在嘴里，避免发出更多糟糕的声音。Chris一手握在Sebastian腰上，使力朝下半身的方向带，被甬道吞入更多后猛地一挺身，整根塞了进去。他没有多做停顿，立刻拔出一些再顶进去，反复几下，那根东西在Sebastian的身体里变得更硬更粗，Chris从鼻腔里叹气，嘴里飙出几句脏话。Sebastian呜呜咽咽地把声音憋在口腔里，腰间发软，体内被硬热的玩意儿搅得都是水声。

“Seb，你里面的水都要喷出来了。”

Sebastian想说‘你放屁’，刚发出半个音就软软地嗯了一声，拔高的音调带点鼻音。这是个错误的决定，他咬住袖口把更多声音憋回去。也许他就像Chris说得那样不擅长这个------------把声音憋住。男人的阴茎被这一声引得跳突一下，发狠地朝后穴里捅了几下。他撩了一把Sebastian落在鼻尖晃动的长发，替他别到耳后。Chris知道Sebastian喜欢这个，不难发现，Sebastian跪在床上挨操时偶尔也要撩几把，于是Chris接替了他这项活，但是说心里话，Chris喜欢看到那些碎发在Sebastian脸上拍打的样子，显得他神情更沉醉。他继续挺动胯部朝肉穴里捣，身体撞在Sebastian臀肉上发出啪啪的声响，Chris听得很满意。这男人的腿细得不囤一点脂肪，实际都长到屁股上去了----------他在美国队长第二部拍摄现场当着五六个人的面这样评价过Sebastian，其实是心情愉悦喝着咖啡就说溜嘴了，但旁边那几个点着头，一副这话很有道理的样子。天知道Chris有多喜欢Sebastian脂肪囤积最多的部位。

“快动动你的腰，把这根东西吃进去。”

Sebastian一手撑在墙面，脸搁在手臂上，他沉下腰，向后耸动，不自觉地夹紧臀部，让滚烫的大家伙一点点闯入，酥麻的快感让他发疯。他不再介意外面是不是有人会路过，退回一些又将男人的性器吞得更深，不断地挺着屁股套弄那根带给他兴奋的肉棍。

“God……哦，操，Chris，帮帮我。”

“前面还是后面？”

虽然这么问了，Chris还是伸手包裹住Sebastian的勃起，又狠狠向甬道里捅了几下，他可不是定力那么强的人，Sebastian祈求的声音是最能取悦到他，也是最逼他就范的。他甚至曾因为Sebastian向工作人员提出一些客气的请求而生一整天闷气，谁让这家伙的声音软软的，对谁都一副甜甜的样子。想到Sebastian可能去祈求别的男人操他总会让Chris第一时间崩溃。他想过不能总让Sebastian得到他想要的，想过放放线再收收线，做个游刃有余的伴，好让Sebastian只迷他一个人，就像Bucky的世界只围着Steve转，因为他愿意像Steve对待Bucky那样用百分百的专注去对待Sebastian--------但如果他百分百去对待Sebastian，又怎么能做到游刃有余呢。

Chris引导着Sebastian的手来到他自己的勃起，他的手包裹住Sebastian的带着他上下套弄。

“想让我这样帮你，对吗？”

他一边挺腰，一边帮着Sebastian撸动。快意不断攀升，Chris越来越控制不住所谓的节奏，他蛮力地对着肉穴冲刺，感觉到Sebastian挣扎了一下在他怀里软下来，内壁不规律地收缩箍紧他的性器，Chris又朝里捣了两下，在一阵痉挛中泄了进去。他靠在墙上转了个身，把Sebastian搂进怀里，两人一起平复呼吸。

“Seb，你知道摄影还有几天就结束吗？”

“嗯。”

“等我们，回去了，你会给我打电话吗？”

“嗯。”

“你在骗我，对吗？因为上一次你没有这么做。但是你知道吗？我打了……给你妈妈。”

“什么？”

“你先别急，听我说。我也就是突然按了号码，不是想好了要说什么或者知道为什么自己要这么做，你知道吗？然后那边很开心地接通了，我们相互问候。然后我就说Seb在我这里，我们在和朋友一起烤BBQ。有那么一会儿我真以为你就在我身边了，有意思。然后她说你们好好玩，说告诉Sebby照顾好自己。我想也许你哪天会质问我为什么往你妈那里打电话，如果你愿意为了数落我两句打电话来我也觉得起码目的达到了。”

“你可以直接打给我。”

“但是我不想让你觉得我是在找你上床，虽然如果我打过去了，我们一定会上床。”

“你说得挺有道理。”

“你会打给我？”

“嗯。”

“因为无论你说去吃个饭、看场电影还是去巴西我都不会拒绝，好吗？”

【END】

***

番外1

Sebastian错过了与工作人员那个二十分钟的约定，当他匆忙赶到现场时导演和剧组的两个演员已经就坐，他拍拍胸脯告诉自己起码这还不算太离谱。Anthony就坐，当唤道他的名字时Sebastian戴上迷人微笑朝观众挥手，他想也没想走到放着Chris名牌旁边的那张椅子打算坐下，是Anthony拿起了他的那张牌子提醒他位置不对。他也就接受了一番Anthony的嘲弄，没什么大不了。

Chris上台还那样精神，他路过Sebastian时在他背后假装不经意地拍了一把。好哥们，你懂的。

一切都好。除了Sebastian在发呆之余忘了问题已经从导演那侧一直问到Samuel，不漏过任何一个人。常理之下他就是下一个，如果事前没有准备，现在也起码该有点紧张样，然而Sebastian还托着腮。

他给主持人提出的‘冬日战士，Bucky的转变，你什么感觉？你是怎样适应的？’答案是：  
【I...I felt great,you know.I was very happy when I found out that the story was gonna come to life on screen. I mean, you know,the story.】  
【我感觉不错，你知道的。我听说故事要登上大荧幕时很开心。我是说，你知道的，那个故事。】

事实证明他是一桌子十一个人中说话最精炼的那个。

你知道的，他错过了那个为他整理panel流程的工作人员。

***

番外2

Scarlett在一天漫展流程结束后拨通了Hayley的号码，他们只是换过手机号码的交情，但她确定这位迷人的女演员知道些什么，也许能回答她心里的疑问。

“嗨，Hayley。”

“嗨，没想到你会在这个时间打给我。发生什么事了吗？”

“想向你确认一件事。”

“关于什么的？”

“关于Chris和……”

“哦，和Sebastian。”

“所以说他们两确实有什么？我是说……”

“哦，大概就是你猜的那样，如果你有所怀疑，那可是个长故事了，你知道我看见过一些事……”

“哦……老天。我是说他们平时的气氛就很怪，不知道在搞什么，看不出是关系好还是真不熟。但是我下午经过休息室，他们一前一后的出来。刚刚又收到合照，好像看到什么不该看到的东西。”

“保持冷静，首先没有人能真的发现什么，我指那些粉丝，没什么值得担心的。那两个敏感boy，就让他们自己去玩，让他们去提心吊胆，享受那点‘谁也不知道我们在做什么’的乐趣。”

Scarlett应和着挂了电话，由衷觉得受教了。

***

番外3

Anthony：哥们，你裤子上滴了什么？  
Sebastian：……  
*惊悚* *惊恐*  
哦，我吃的鸡肉卷奶油酱汁。  
Anthony：今天有这种伙食？  
Sebastian：可不是嘛（咳咳）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--美队拍摄或者活动相关的内容不论时间和地点都是尽量准确来写的，不保证精确到100%
> 
> \--没洗头只见到二手说法，随手一用，并没研究
> 
> （不论如何，随手一玩勿当真）


	3. 雨夜（女装/ABO）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO/AU-桃包同事/金发包，迷糊包/俗套的英雄救美梗/女装play，湿身play/发情/标记

“Seb，baby，你去哪儿了？”Chris伸手就去勾了Sebastian的腰朝怀里带，他刚从外边进来，几个人在昏暗的走道上拉拉扯扯，他心想与自己无关的事还是少插手为妙，如果不是立刻认出来那张侧脸，闻到该死的omega信息素味。外套沾了雨水，对于穿着清凉的那个家伙来说冰冷刺骨，omega被激得打了个颤。Chris简直不敢细看他的着装，一身黑色蕾丝吊带裙子，露出的大腿晃得人眼花，他应该先敲了金发omega的脑门问问他究竟在想什么，如果不是当前的处境不允许。

“你他妈的是谁，别坏哥们几个的好事。”对面三个精壮的Alpha没有一点要买账的意思，推搡一把，拖住Sebastian的胳膊就要再拉回去。Chris心里不舒服，搂在Sebastian腰上的手力道大，对面男人拉拽他胳膊的力气也不小，惹得怀里人哼了两声。

“你手最好放开，这他妈的是我的omega。”Chris扭开男人搭在Sebastian身上的手，喘着粗气，空气中弥漫的Alpha信息素味混浊暴烈，他感到omega双腿发软，有点瘫下去的趋势，心里骂了一句该死，现在可不是这家伙示弱的时候。

“别以为我们没看到他从更衣室里出来的，你最好弄清楚这里的规矩，人是我们先看到的，就该我们带走。识相点滚开，哥几个就当什么都没发生过。”男人们抱着手臂凑上来。

“要不然这样，”Chris从口袋里掏出钱包，抽了一沓现金晃了晃，几个人眼里都放了光，没有谁在意到Chris逐渐凛冽的目光，“收下这个，或者……”在男人们反应过来之前他就先一拳揍在最壮的Alpha脸上，他发誓那一下子够让大块头晕个一阵子。拖起Sebastian朝外跑的时候，两个男人追在后面，他真得夸一夸这个迷糊又能干的omega，边跑边推了一边的桌子、花瓶、雕塑给那些家伙制造足够的障碍。他狠狠拖了一把，让金发omega抓紧了跑，一边又脱下外套给他披在身上。

雨水被踩的噼啪乱溅，喘气狂奔中连着撞上两个走得慢悠悠的行人，在他们身后骂骂咧咧的声音很快被雨声盖住。跑过一个转角，冲向一间地下室，歇在雨棚下，两人都弯了腰上气不接下气。Chris仰起身子靠在门上，身后吱呀一声，险些栽进去。

“还不进来，嫌外面不够冷？”Chris靠在墙上抹了一把脸，衬衫湿得能挤出水来，他解了一颗扣子，思忖着当一个omega的面直接脱衣服实在有骚扰的嫌疑，于是强忍着拽了拽下摆。

“这地方闻起来像发霉了，”Sebastian抱着手臂走进来，开关摁了摁灯不亮只能作罢，后脚带上门，学着Alpha的样子倚在墙上。半页窗户投进来的路灯光昏黄，斑驳，落在脚边。他们无声靠着墙，也不再喘得像要断气，顺着衣物滑落向地面的水珠滴滴答答，与这不紧不慢的声响相对的，空气中有什么潜伏着，涌动的，随时会溃堤的情绪，像是融合的产物，该死的信息素从来不是Sebastian随便能弄明白的。只能静待，如果他身边的Alpha决定爆发。

好吧，他知道这不合时宜，但Sebastian想来根烟。如果他们是素不相识的路人恐怕他早就开口问了。这该死的雨天，淋了湿透的身子酸得发疼，Sebastian幻想着能点根烟多快活，暖进肺里血液里，遮盖住屋子里的霉味或者使其更糟。

要知道人一旦有了渴望的念头，再想打消就困难了。

“一起来根烟？如果你有的话。”  
“来根烟？呵……你和我说来根烟？现在？”  
“有…有什么问题吗？你不会要和我说室内不允许抽烟？”

“有什么问题？Sebastian，你最好告诉我有什么问题，为什么你穿成这样出现在那种地方。”Chris转身欺上来，握在Sebastian肩膀上的手有与话语中怒气相符的力道。老实说他没有立场问，这也是他忍了这么久的理由。如果不是omega没心没肺地还想着要抽烟，他可能会再忍个十几分钟，拦辆车把他送回家里。

“就是个聚会，你不也来了。”  
“什么聚会需要你穿这种连屁股都遮不住的裙子？”  
“只是个游戏，我输了，就是这么简单。”  
“简单？我看你是头脑简单。”  
“不好意思？”

“你差点被几个Alpha弄去旁边的包间里，记得吗？告诉我，你会不知道被他们带进去的后果？”Alpha声音越说越气，捏在Sebastian肩上的手不容置疑，不容他扭动着躲避。“或许其实你是想跟着他们一起进去，我破坏了你的计划？”

Sebastian卯足力气推搡，可他怎么也不会是一个Alpha的对手，更别说这个Alpha锻炼得如此壮实。

“别在我身上扭来扭去！”Chris被他挣动着贴近又扭开，被撩拨得气息紊乱，“回答我，说点什么！”

Omega张开口，还未来得及说一句话，就连打了两个喷嚏。这比什么都能教Alpha冷静下来，他慌忙放开手又搭在Sebastian肩头，尴尬、心急又满是担忧，想说的话一个劲地朝外涌，反倒弄不清自己要说什么了。

“冷吗？”Chris搓了搓金发omega的手臂，尾音软下来。那头金发不再服帖，湿淋淋乱糟糟的像个小刺猬。外套湿透了，omega浑身上下又没有一处可以下手的地方，只能牵起手捏了捏，冰凉凉的，他干脆握在手心里就不再放开。也不知道身体里还有耐心这种东西，他像在教育一个十岁大的孩子一般，竭尽全力想让他意识到问题的严重性又担心伤了他自尊，“你知道穿成这样会给自己带来危险吗？你知道那地方很乱吗？”

“和朋友一起，没考虑那么多。”Sebastian不觉凑近了Alpha，对方掌心温暖，散发出的味道舒适又令人安心。

“那么，那么你那个男友呢？叫Nick还是什么？他不管你这些？”  
“我好奇自己什么时候多了个男友。”  
“他不是？”  
“不是。作为朋友也不算很熟。”  
“我看你上过他的车，还在休息室里喝咖啡，你们看上去可不能算是不‘熟’，他叫你Seb。”  
“很多人叫我Seb。起码我们没有办公室里搂在一起，不像有些人……我猜按照你的思路，是不是你有五个以上女友？”

“闭嘴，收敛你的信息素！”Chris被呛了一口，或许是离Omega腺体太近的关系，一阵浓郁到让人晕眩的甜味袭击了他，浓缩过的糖果炸弹，脖颈边的腺体被刺激得生生抽痛，他手扶在额头，眼前都是叠影，好比被人在脑门上锤了一棍子。“不过是问个问题，你没有必要用信息素攻击我。”

“我没有。Omega信息素并不具有攻击性，记得吗？Chris？Chris，你还好吗？”

“我，我还好……”Chris再扶了膝盖，支起身体，周围已经盈满了香甜的omega信息素，如果这味道是有形的，那么一定是粉色的，心形的，或者一屋子正啪啪爆开的彩色泡泡。“老天，你发情了？”

“我发情了？”  
“你自己不知道？？”  
“不该这么早，我是说，起码还得一个星期。”  
“是不是你之前喝了什么，在那个鬼地方？”

“我不知道，我们都喝了。见鬼……我猜你说得对，我在发热-------”不仅仅是发热，下腹已经开始绞痛，几乎没有先兆地进入热潮，他还是后知后觉的那个。Chris的味道太具有安抚性，omega不经意间就汲取了许多，他应该更早注意到身体里的不安和躁动，当然，并不是说他更早察觉到就能改变什么，所以像很多时候一样他不再纠结于自己的迷糊。

“外套脱下来吧，湿了穿在身上更不好受。”他给了omega一个关切的眼神，以免对方怀疑他的用意。Sebastian的身子哆嗦着，有些可怜，顺着Alpha的意思褪下外套。Chris手触在omega光滑的臂膀，视线所及之处都是细嫩白皙的肌肤，黑色蕾丝成了最好的点缀，锁骨玲珑，扣在细肩带之下。说老实话他不敢让金发男人看到自己此刻的表情，Chris埋着头，假装无意地再抬起来时omega正盯住他的脸看，omega眼神有多无辜他就在心底骂自己有多龌龊，蹩脚地编了句话来缓解尴尬，也不知道是在安慰自己还是在安慰对面的家伙。“你别多想。我就算喜欢男人，也是喜欢正正经经穿着男人衣服的样子---------这种裙子换成女人穿我都没--------”---------兴趣两个字没说完。当然了，每多说一个字他就像在扇自己一个耳光，可以去问问他的老二，如果那玩意儿会说话，他早就被嘲得可以去撞墙。他要感谢屋子里没有亮得让omega看到他胀硬隆起的裆部，他也恨这屋子里塞得满当当的信息素味，只要想着那番话还是抵抗这股诱惑时说出来的，Chris就忍不住给自己颁个奖，鉴于他对着发情的omega信息素还能扯出谎来表示自己是个圣人，难道他不真的是个圣人吗，他正直得可以去饰演美国队长。

“我认为这一身还不算难看。”Sebastian点评一句，手一路从腰侧滑向裙摆，眼里是没有色情的意味，动作就不好说了，起码Alpha的眼神随着这动作向下滑，几滴水珠沿着大腿溜向暗处，惹火又刺激他绷得快断开的神经，他怀疑Sebastian已经听见他一再吞咽的声音，那真该死的丢脸。

“对，我是说，你确实穿什么都挺好看的。”他也不觉得现在应和Sebastian的话有什么不对，起码他心情还不差，在知道那个叫Nick的家伙不是Sebastian男友之后。他的意思是，那家伙除了个子高一点、穿衣服还算有品位之外根本就没什么可取之处了，起码配不上整个公司里最辣最迷人的omega ----------即使当着别人的面他对Sebastian的评价总是‘还行吧’。

事实证明Chris不是这间屋子里唯一脑袋里搅成一锅粥的人，倚在墙上的男人没好到哪儿去，下腹的酸痛和Alpha信息素的致命吸引双重攻势下，他就要伸手求援。这不是什么体面的事---------要求一个Alpha操自己，不谈他们之间的关系是熟还是陌生，不谈Sebastian对Chris抱有怎样的想法。发情期的omega对Alpha的索求不像是馋一份甜点一根烟那么随便，是饿到濒死的野兽在讨要施舍，别看他虚弱得撑不住身体，一旦尝到甜头，只会无止境地索求，用身体去迎合，不用讨论Alpha是否可以对他为所欲为，拒绝永远不是一个选项。他渴望Alpha的亲吻，渴望能满足他的性器塞进下体，渴望被用力地碾碎，被无度地使用。这想法强烈到令他发颤，羞愧，双腿间夹紧的部位早已濡湿，粘稠的液体顺着腿根滑落，混在雨水中倒也分辨不出来。

“你想要我吗？”手终于搭在Sebastian腰上，柔韧美好的触感能把Alpha永远吸住。他受不了对方缠绕他的眼神，晶亮可爱又带点不到位的勾引。他不愿意趁人之危，但是比起带着满是发情味的omega走上街头打车送回家，他们的尝试可能更稳妥，如果这是Sebastian想要的。

“如果我说想，你会觉得是信息素对话吗？”Alpha的双唇滚烫饱满，从他下唇擦过，粗硬的胡茬搔过下巴和脸颊，Sebastian撇过脸，咬紧双唇，细碎的呻吟憋在喉咙里，得不到满足的地方抽搐、收缩，挤压出更多粘稠。

“也许会，你呢？如果我说想要你的话。”顺着omega暴露的大片颈项亲吻、舔舐，所有努力和忍耐都化为虚无，他们还在进行什么可爱的对话吗，都不重要了，除了去感受这具身体，享受omega甜腻的气息，其他的都不重要了。舌尖触及的肌肤，细密的水珠与汗交杂在一起，Chris想舔进毛细孔里，卷走每一份属于omega的甘甜。

“我不知道，思考不了更多问题了。”手指缠进Chris淋湿的发间，声音里都是愉悦与不加掩饰的急切，他没有力气和心情思考更多与发情无关的问题。Alpha手掌顺着光裸的大腿滑向裙摆，探进去，隔着短裤触到柔软紧致的臀肉，再也不能忍受折磨一般将下半身贴上去，碾在omega腿间，与他同样发硬肿胀的性器兴奋地颤栗，那些呻吟里夹杂几分痛苦，迫切地贴在他怀里扭动。

“现在这么说还来得及吗？这衣服辣透了。”他掀开下摆，手滑向臀缝，如果说隔着布料他不能确定那些水渍是什么，现在是百分百不会错了，他想象掰开两瓣肉窥探那个入口，指尖沾上的粘液能扯出银丝来。“你真是湿得不像话。”手指顺着臀缝搔刮，滑得像抹了一层蜜糖，咕滋作响的水声传进耳朵里又是让欲火燃得更烈，空气中的味道越发撩人。Chris低头埋进omega胸前，牙齿夹住蕾丝扯下来，一路舔弄到娇小挺立的乳尖，它像一粒饱满鲜红的豆子，在男人舌苔上四处滚动，被刺激得不知所措，硬得能从男人口中弹出去。Sebastian仰起脖颈呜咽，挺着胸口朝男人嘴里送，下半身蹭在Alpha手掌里不知耻地渴求爱抚，直到两根手指碾压着入口刺进去。

Sebastian射精了。

后穴绞紧Chris的手指，omega喘出的声音像被人捏起了嗓子，尖锐又破碎，说不出是痛苦还是舒适。“Seb，你真敏感。”Alpha搂在Sebastian瘫软的腰后，手指还在甬道里不急不缓地抽插。要说他不急，肯定是假的，他只是还沉浸在omega胸前的甜软之中，找不出放开殷红可口乳粒的理由。蜜穴柔软湿润，像在搅一块布丁，内壁被推挤开又缠绕上来，omega腿一软就把他吞得更深，他该死地想用下面那根东西捣进去，顶得omega求饶。

“宝贝，不要嫌我没耐心。”他抽出手指，手脚忙乱地扯开裤子，褪到膝盖，扶着快被憋坏的性器朝穴口顶。“慢点，上-----帝，求你，慢--------点。”肉穴里胀得发疼，他恨不得抬脚踢这个野蛮的Alpha如果他还有那个力气。“宝贝，忍一忍，让我进去。”抬起omega一条腿，男人不由分说地一口气埋进去，揉揉Sebastian湿漉漉的脑袋，小声在他耳边安抚。“都进去了，宝贝，别怕，很快就会舒服了。”亲吻Sebastian嘴唇，吮吸他闪躲的软舌，下半身小幅地朝上顶，撞得omega在他口中哼哼，Chris不得不再次承认这家伙性感又可爱。“我可以抱着你来，像抱我最心疼的宝贝，好吗？”抬起Sebastian两条腿架在腰上，omega慌忙手抱紧在他脑后。这真是疯了，Sebastian虽然不及Alpha壮实，但身高上他们几乎平手，被男人抬起来抱在怀里不知道是该臊还是该气，他挣动几下，很快就不敢乱来了，男人的性器嵌在甬道深处，他只用稍稍动作就会被尺寸可观的玩意儿顶得更深。Alpha捧着两瓣肉，对准湿乎乎的肉穴抽插，嘴里忍不住骂着脏字，都怪这实在是舒服到了极点。“宝贝，你真辣，又骚又辣。”热烫的阴茎朝里捅，omega背蹭在墙上，来回磨得发热，又湿淋淋得难受，嘴里念叨Chris的名字，好像这样做男人就能操得更轻一点-------现实当然与他的祈求相反，男人打桩似得干他，硕大的龟头抽到穴口再顶进去，每一次都逼出Sebastian更多可怜兮兮的呻吟。“Seb，你又流了好多水，滑得我要抱不住了，把你干得这么舒服吗？真像个婊子，告诉我，是不是你就喜欢穿成这样被人操？”Alpha喘着粗气，把怀里的家伙抛起一些，再接住，阴茎一再贯穿那处紧窄，弄得omega连连尖叫，带着哭腔求他。太过了，一切都太过了，已经射过一次的阴茎再次濒临射精的边缘，他抱紧了Alpha，被撞得再也叫不出声音，一股白浊喷溅而出时抖得几乎跌到地上，当然那不会发生，Alpha自然会接住他。

趴在墙上再次被进入，Alpha已经失控，粗大的阴茎发了狠地挤进后穴冲撞，腰被揽着迎合每一下操弄，男人的力气太大，他担心隔天腰上青紫一片，又被弄得舒服，夹紧了后穴，惹得Alpha低吼着一次次贯穿他。Alpha快到了，挺腰的动作疯狂得令人害怕，Sebastian手附在墙壁上，扒拉着想抓住点什么。他不止一次幻想过与Chris欢爱，他的Alpha同事总是个不错的幻想对象，无论那些画面是温柔的是甜蜜的或者粗暴任性的，他都躲不开被Alpha在体内成结，被胀得惊呼，享受从未体验过的满足感。

“你要在里面成结吗？”Alpha的动作里体会不到分毫要成结的意思，Sebastian压抑着羞耻心问出口。“不，小傻瓜，你会怀孕的，我们不能让那个发生。”Chris笑了，被这可爱的家伙可爱的声音逗得心里软绵绵的，套弄起omega身前的硬挺，继续操干早已适应他的肉穴，那里蜜桃一般，抽身时总能带出汁水。“你可以在里面成结，求你。”Sebastian朝后挺动，承受Alpha的全部。

“你真是个无可救药的小家伙。”Alpha狠狠捣了几下，动作慢下来，阴茎根部开始一圈圈胀大，穴口被撑开又撑开，伴随着omega的哭声和射精。Alpha粗喘着搂紧怀里的家伙，几股滚烫的液体洒进去，双唇吮着Sebastian颈边的腺体，最终一口咬了下去。

“还好吗？”怀里的家伙还在小声抽噎，早就没了让他成结时候的气势。

“我不知道这会疼。”Sebastian还在心里头埋怨书中总是将这类事描写得生动又迷人，全然没有提一个疼字，而这真的疼得像要把他劈成两半，即使是Alpha标记的痛楚都不及这个。“Chris，你为什么标记我？我没有要求这个。”

“这是给你上一课，小子。”Chris又舔舔腺体附近，那里是结合后的美妙气味。“敢随随便便让人在你身体里成结就要有被人标记的觉悟。无论如何你都要怀孕的话，总是有个绑住的Alpha比较好，我可见不得你把我的小宝贝送上手术台。”他捏着omega小巧的鼻尖又补充一句，“更舍不得这个小迷糊随随便便被人诓走。你是我的omega，懂吗？”

“我还没说同意。”

“现在可没的选择了，Seb小宝贝。”

 

【END】


	4. Professor Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evans教授为班里成绩倒数的小金毛操碎了心。  
>  **逗比文/一发完/分级R/文里的‘我’只是一个学霸**

时间是上午五点二十七分，经历过一番痛苦挣扎后，我还是准时到达教室，稳稳占下第一排正中的位置。半个学期以来从未被人超越，我也有理由相信剩下的半个学期会如此。起初有几位女同学在六点钟左右赶到，她们来时包里塞着大大小小的化妆包，坐在我的邻座，或者后排，边聊着明星的八卦边用刷子描描画画‘装点门面’。当她们打理完发型，便开始对着手机不停地滑滑滑，当然是在刷Twitter，这时候的话题会变为Chris Evans。

Chris Evans，全名Christopher Robert Evans，算是个名人，推特上拥有百万粉丝。打住，这个介绍似乎方向不对。Evans先生是一名教授，也就是今天上午九点半D23教室里这堂课的教授。《美国政治传统》-----保准听了这样的课程名就忍不住翘课的大有人在。诚然，这却是我校热门课程中的第一名。这门课最大的加成莫过于Evans教授本人，用有些同学的话来说是教授的脸蛋，用有些的话来说是他的身材，当然我认为年龄也相当重要。美国队长电影选角的那一年，twitter飘满了各种神级PS照片，Evans教授一头金发、穿着美国队长紧身衣并手持盾牌的照片我想绝对人手一张吧（不得不说，养眼程度可以略过试镜直接取得角色）。而大选当即时，热门tag前几位就是#ChrisEvans4President#。所以你看，不论长相身材还是在个人专业领域，他都是个热门人物。

这门课相当难选，就像我说的。与学校的三流网站奋战的选课结果是我进入了waitlist，天杀的waitlist。如果课程是有机化学的话，我还抱有一丝希望。我颓了一天，第二天又开始了没日没夜的图书馆生活，就在第三天的下午，我收到邮件通知。我该死的整整盯着那封邮件笑了有十分钟，是的，我选上了。虽然不知道退掉这门课的是哪个脑袋缺根筋的家伙，但我由衷地感激他。顺带一提，我会报这门课，当然不是冲着这位教授的颜值。

座位上解决完一顿简单的早餐再赶完高等数学作业，班里陆陆续续地有人进来了。大家挑选座位的方式不再随机懒散，而像对待一场价值四五百块的剧院演出。谁说这不是呢，每节课里都会出现一两个生面孔。有选了这门课的学生在背后偷卖‘黄牛票’，而据我所知票价绝对超出一场卖座的百老汇演出价格。对于穷学生来说，揣上这些钱可以过一个绝对优质的周末了。这相当诱惑，我却从没打过一次这样的主意。比起承担高风险，我宁愿找点其他谋钱的门路。

“嘿，Andrew，上周的货怎么样？”一个人从后面拍了我的背。我知道他的名字，也知道我自己不叫Andrew。但是anyway，没有人能叫对我的名字。我做了个稍候的手势，从挎包里掏出一本简易的相册来。他仔仔细细地翻看，显然对于每一页都相当满意。我推了推黑框眼镜，耐心地等待他的答复。这家伙不会all，我相当清楚。但是鉴于上周Evans教授的蓝西装和精心打理过的发型，他会决定多收下两三张。

“All了。”他说。我不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“总共是一百二……一百块。”我干脆利索地给他打了个折扣，然后从包里掏出棕色纸袋，为他整理出一套照片来。  
今天会发生点什么不一样的事，我突然有这种预感。

不时有人接近我的座位，包里的照片包括样品很快销售一空。我看了看时间，八点三十六。现在复习笔记，预习今天的内容是再理想不过的。由于期中考刚过，笔记的复印本几乎无人问津了。要知道两三周以前我得拖着行李箱来教室，这无疑也是所有课程里我最畅销的一本笔记。

九点二十分，Evans教授出现了，我也默默准备好了相机。他摆出一摞试卷，开始挨个报人名。这无疑是值得纪念的一刻，每个登上讲台接过试卷的人脸上都洋溢着紧张和兴奋。商机-------如果按旅游景点或者漫展的合照模式来的话我能赚上一大笔，这样想着，我的手指咔嚓咔擦按起快门。

然后……是的，Evans教授叫了我的名字。我冲上去接过了考卷，并且伸出了我的右手。相信我，坐在第一排和站在Evans教授身边根本是两码事，我是说，天差地别。当他微微弯下腰对着你笑，愉快地握着你的手。这时候你脑子里只有他妈的一个想法：性向这种东西想想就好，不能太当真。“你做得不错，”他说，“是班里唯一的满分。再接再厉。”教授拍拍我的肩膀。

邻座的女生说我在讲台上张着嘴的样子像只青蛙，鬼信她，我向来挺酷。只记得从讲台下来时，Evans教授念起了某个名字，他念了三四遍，最终叹了一口气。那个名字是什么来着S...S...Sebastian Stan。没错，我记得还临时瞥到了一眼这小子的分数。我敢打赌，在校园里随便拉一个人来答卷都比这个强。

二十分钟后，Sebastian同学终于推开了教室门，书包一扔，趴在了他最后一排角落里的专座。永远睡不醒的脸和耷拉着的双眼，身子软得像是没骨头。他就那样趴在座位上，如果偶尔抬起头望两眼，你会觉得他想说‘给我递个枕头’。我从来没弄清楚他眼睛的颜色，金色的头发倒是格外亮眼。他对这头金发很上心，虽然通常乱糟糟的，但能看得出他常去补染。他的穿衣品味我说不上来，有些时候穿那种印着一个傻兮兮卡通人物的T恤，像个高中生；有时候又全是铆钉，搞得像在玩摇滚乐。他的腿又细又直，因此穿什么裤子都好看。后排卷发的女生和Sebastian搭过唯一一次话就是关于他裤子在哪里买的，竟然是一间女士时装店，我的老天。

Sebastian同学还在睡，但我得赶紧记笔记了。

这堂课的尾声和通常的不大一样。“Sebastian，下课跟我到办公室来。”风度翩翩的Evans教授竟然沉着脸，这从未有过。金毛小子完蛋了，我心里乐呵起来。虽然满脑子恶趣味并且好奇心泛滥，但眼下身为助教的我得赶去办公室里批改作业，三两下收拾完东西就往低楼层去了。

这不是一间独立的办公室，我所在的里间归化学系的助教使用，外头那间通常是空出来的，类似于小休息室。

摘下耳机时我听见了人声，因为那声音像极了Evans教授，我不得不放下作业，一点点贴近门的方向。是Evans教授和Sebastian同学，从小窗口里看得一清二楚。Evans教授的钢笔指在某一道题上，正在细致地解说。这时候你见到Sebastian一只胳膊搭在桌上，身体懒懒搁在胳膊上的样子就会气不打一处来。比起好奇他是不是真的软得没有骨头，我更好奇在这样的教授面前他怎么做到了无动于衷。

“你为什么会选这门课？”Evans教授问出了我心里的疑惑。  
“这谁知道，托室友帮忙随便选的，那天我醉得不省人事。”  
“能从你那里听到一些‘清醒’时候的事吗？”教授反问。没错，这也正是我想问的。但是怎么说呢，教授的语气倒没有厌恶，虽然他背对着小窗口这里，但你能想象他嘴角有笑意。  
Sebastian站了起来，他开始对着镜子打理发型，然后掏出一只唇膏反复抹着嘴唇。如果他下一秒掏出睫毛膏我绝不会惊讶，只是这个距离看过去他有着和Evans教授差不多彪悍的卷翘睫毛。他又捋了捋侧边的碎发，对Evans教授笑了起来。这是我第一次在他的脸上看到困倦以外的表情，竟然颇为惊艳。  
“怎么样？”他问Evans教授，软软的口音配上这张东欧的脸蛋像极了纯爱电影里的一幕场景。  
Evans教授似乎没有搭理他的意思，他又自顾自地说起来，“晚上我和Mackie约了去那间酒吧。”Sebastian双手撑在背后的桌子上，屁股有一下没一下地轻轻蹭着桌沿，像个无心之举，但任何无心之举在别人眼里总是招烦的（比如说抖腿），我有点心疼Evans教授。  
“是上次和你一起的那个？”教授清了清嗓子，放下了手里的钢笔。  
“嗯哼，不然还有谁，我们是好哥们儿。”  
“好哥们就是怂恿对方泡吧，然后带上姑娘离开了，留你一个人被不怀好意的家伙灌醉？”  
他们明显在进行着什么我完全不了解情况的对话，现在唯一可以确认的是，他们在课堂以外的地方见过面，并且Sebastian遇上了什么麻烦。  
“反正有人为我解围，”Sebastian笑着说，“还会带我回他家里。”  
“那是你运气好。”Evans教授敲敲桌子，示意他坐下。“但幸运之神不会每次都眷顾你，不如看看你这次期中考。”  
Sebastian坐回椅子上，这一次没有趴着，胳膊撑住脑袋，拇指放在嘴唇边一遍遍抚摸，最终塞进了嘴里像在舔一只棒棒糖似的来回吮吸。老天，这真够幼稚的，我快看不下去了。  
“因为我没有成年吗？”Sebastian问。  
虽然这话什么语境也没有，但是要我说，不论小卡片上成年与否，这家伙都是个幼稚鬼。Evans教授一定也是这么想的，他沉默了半晌。最终说了一句：  
“我怕你后悔。”  
我默默思考起‘未成年’与‘后悔’之间的联系，大概就是酒了。或者，我有个大胆的想法……不不不。  
Sebastian嘟哝了一句什么，从这里听不见声音。他嘟着嘴，样子像在撒娇。  
“刚刚那道题听明白了吗？”教授看了一眼手表说道。“我们时间不太多了。”  
“不明白，不想明白。”  
“那我只能劝你退修这门课了。”  
学期中退修课程百害无一利，教授真是找到了绝佳的压制点。  
“你怎么只会恐吓别人？”  
“如果你能好好听课，学期末别弄出个位数的分，我当然也不愿意这么做。”  
“我们可以去你家里学，不如今晚？”  
教授在摇头。  
“你像你的推特一样无趣。”  
教授的推特上几乎都是关于时政的点评和一些慈善相关的活动，言辞锋利但颇有深度。  
“你还看我的推特？”  
“也就是那次不小心点开了……你还不如多发点和Dodger的照片，那个点赞量明显高很多。”  
Dodger是Evans教授家里的爱犬，而Evans教授与爱犬的日常简直可以萌化人心（这是很大一部分年轻女性与主妇关注他的原因）。  
“我想发的内容当然由我自己决定。好了，来看下一题。”  
“不看。除非……”  
EXM？？？这个小子还敢和教授谈条件？？？  
“除非什么？”  
教授你竟然还有回应的意图？？？  
“让我看看你的纹身。”  
教授身上有4？5？处纹身（粉丝统计出来的），只在照片里偶尔出现。好样的，Sebastian同学，我就想看看你被拒绝的模样。  
“我穿着西装。”  
所以不穿西装就给看的意思？？  
“不用看别的，锁骨下那个就行。”如果不是我的错觉，Sebastian同学的声音变甜了。  
从教授的背影看来，似乎有叹气。他们沉默着，只见到Sebastian的视线直直地盯着教授锁骨的位置，最后伸出了手。  
所以教授刚刚把衣领解开了？解开了？  
“我想……”咦，Sebastian说了什么？怎么突然声音低下去了。随后Evans教授在Sebastian的屁股上拍了一下。这我倒觉得没什么，毕竟不听话的学生还是需要点体罚教育的。我不会说出去的，教授。  
“教授，我想学这一题。”Sebastian用手指了指试卷。这是他第一次称呼教授为‘教授’而不是‘你你你’，而且他主动说要学习，我突然感到一丝欣慰。  
“Okay”教授的声音也显得很愉悦。  
“但是我要坐在这里。”说着Sebastian双手一搂，坐到了……坐到了……教授的腿上。太冲击了！我是说，他坐上去还用身体贴紧了教授。从这个视角看过去，他的身体又瘦又窄，领口快开到肩膀的黑色T恤滑落一边肩头。他缩在教授怀里，然后贴到教授耳边说了什么。  
这我可听不见，但是Evans教授随即朝大门的方向看了一眼，我也循着视线望过去。门是锁上的。不知道为什么连我也松了一口气。  
就在我转过脸继续追踪他们的情况时，恰好看见他们目光炙热地望着彼此，Sebastian的嘴唇更红润了，似乎还泛着水光。究竟在这短短的几秒钟内发生了什么，我不敢想，但Evans教授的胳膊已经搂在了Sebastian的腰后，紧紧箍着他的身体。我正在质问自己是否应该继续窥探下去，但很快他们又开始对话了。  
“我讨厌你的胡子。”Sebastian的手指刮了刮教授下巴以及脸侧的胡子。“分明没有胡子的时候比较帅气。”  
“你的意思是嫌弃我现在的样子？”  
“也不算是……”Sebastian的手指一圈圈转着，玩起了教授的头发。“但是胡子弄得我%&%*&很痛。”  
别问我这串乱码是什么，我想我刚刚幻听了。  
“你很敏感，Seb。我以为你喜欢那样的。”  
所以是什么样神奇的转变，让教授叫出了Sebastian的昵称，而且他的声音总觉得哪里不太一样了。我努力地思考哪里不一样，然后我看见教授的手掌滑进了……进了……Sebastian的裤子里，看样子是在捏他的屁股。  
上帝耶稣基督！  
这绝对是个噩梦！没错！我在办公室里转了一圈又一圈，直到冷静下来回到小窗口边。Sebastian消失了……就在我以为他消失了，刚刚只是幻觉的时候，似乎听见了水声。  
“你的真大，我喜欢它压在舌头上的感觉。”Sebastian的声音，虽然我看不见他人在哪儿，但完全可以想象出来了。  
我颓颓地回到座位上，幼小心灵受到的伤害是怎么也弥补不回来了。  
我再次戴上耳机，批改作业，直到下午两点半才迷迷糊糊地赶往教室。  
午饭时间我拿下过一次耳机，但我希望我没有那么做。

***一周后***

我在教室里赶写作业，一个人从后面拍了我的肩膀。他穿着一件略宽大的衬衫和紧身裤，我的视线甚至不用往上走都能判别出来者是谁。但是出于礼貌我还是和他说了声嗨。他的眼睛是灰绿色的，我终于弄清楚了。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“听说你这里有照片卖？”  
商人附体的我递上了相册，他随意翻了翻在桌上放了一沓钱。  
“笔记我也能要一份吗？”  
有专人辅导还需要笔记？！我看了看他脖子上两处粉色的印记，实在不想再多说什么了。  
“拿去吧，不用钱。”

【END】


	5. 家庭教师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逗比文/画风清奇的ABO/眼镜包，嫩包

时间是下午两点四十七，Chris Evans扔下游戏手柄去应门铃。  
“你……你好。”  
身着Boston知名Omega私立大学校服的陌生男孩正蹩脚地向他打招呼。  
室外温度过高，热浪一波又一波，Chris眯着眼应对刺眼光线，感到脑子有点发晕。  
‘不会这么快吧……’他在心里琢磨。上午他向Anthony讨他借出去的五十块，黑人兄弟说连本带利地还回来，还说特别为他准备了「omega上门服务」。  
‘好好享用。’回忆起黑人哥们儿最后一句回复里还附送了一个热吻emoji，他在大热天里起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
起初Chris以为对方提及的是那个无厘头的高级冰激凌广告，Chris舍不得下血本，却一直想尝尝名为「omega原罪」的蔓越莓奶油口味。但是见到omega男孩的瞬间，他发誓自己低估了Anthony，并且是远远低估了。  
“请问是Evans先生吗？我叫Sebastian，我今天来为您……”  
“Shhhh……Shh，Shh。”Chris做着噤声的动作，整个人差点跳起来。三两个行人正从门前路过，给人听到他叫了应召omega，年轻alpha怕是脸皮要挂不住。  
“Chris，我的名字。不许叫我Evans先生……我看起来难道有三四十岁了吗！”  
“抱歉。”Sebastian垂下脑袋。  
Chris干咳了一声，从上到下仔细打量omega。棒球帽，婴儿肥的脸蛋，开了两颗扣子的格纹衬衫，左胸口的校徽，海军蓝短裤，短裤下细长匀称的双腿。  
所以说，Anthony为什么连他的口味都把握得这么精准。Chris托着腮思索这个深奥的问题。  
“Chris？”  
Alpha猛然撞进那双灰绿色的眼睛里，心脏扑扑直跳。  
“行了，先和我进来。”Chris用力拉了omega一把，关上大门。  
三点以后Scott随时可能回来，他可不想和一个来路不明的omega在门外拉拉扯扯。  
进了屋，Sebastian取下棒球帽，推了推鼻梁上的茶色镜框，表情迟钝。他看起来根本就像个高中生，Chris感到一阵担忧。  
Sebastian脱了鞋，环顾整间屋子，随Chris去冰箱里取了饮料，咕嘟嘟灌了几口。  
这是他大一暑假里的第一份兼职，满怀期待和紧张，尤其在这个高大帅气、神情笃定的alpha面前，紧张翻了倍。在Sebastian并不久远的印象里，高中生不是太冷漠，就是太傲慢。而Chris外貌、谈吐都比他成熟不少，更像学校里大三大四的学长。  
“第一个问题，”Chris锁了房间门，拍拍自己的单人床，示意Sebastian坐下。“你成年了吗？”  
Omega一愣，停下脱双肩包的动作。难道只有成年了才可以做家教吗，虽然视频面试里都没有出现过关于年龄的问题。他双眼忽闪忽闪，考虑着答案。  
“成……成年了。”不到一个月他就满21周岁了，所以，四舍五入这不算是在说谎。  
“那为什么想到做这个呢？”Chris尽力摆出一副‘我没有恶意’的表情。  
“当然是为了钱。”Sebastian不假思索地回答，但转念一想，这样的答案对于高中生未免太现实，于是含含糊糊地添了一句：  
“也是为了锻炼自己。”  
“那也有不少别的活儿可做吧？”  
“我考虑过餐馆和加油站，怎么说呢，环境更苛刻一些，薪水也没有现在的这份工作理想。”  
“也是……”Chris不能说认同，只是顺着omega的话往下说。  
“你穿的是校服吗？”他抬抬下巴。  
“嗯。”Sebastian缩起肩膀，有点不好意思。  
“算得上是名校了，据说你们校风很严格，你做这个不怕被发现吗？”穿着校服虽然会更有诱惑力，但确实有点太明目张胆了。  
“学校对课业要求严格，对私下管得不多。”  
“你……我是说，你身边也有和你一样做这个的？”  
“当然，就是室友给的建议。”  
“嗯……”Chris就知道这个天使一样的男孩是在他人的怂恿教唆下误入歧途的，他已经开始在心里诅咒这个没有名字和具体形象的室友。“那个，你难道从没后悔做这个吗？”  
“你说什么呢，”Sebastian笑了，露出一颗歪歪的门牙。“今天是我第一天工作，哪有没开始就后悔的道理。”  
“我是第一个？”Chris惊讶地瞪着眼，嘴巴成了O形。  
“你该不会因为我没有经验而瞧不起我吧？”  
“怎么会……只是有点担心。”  
“谢谢你。”Sebastian缓缓眨着眼。  
“那你现在后悔了吗，我是说，如果你后悔了，我也完全能接受。不勉强你。”Chris艰难地吞着口水。  
“我最多有点紧张罢了，不至于后悔。再说了，钱都已经收了，你单方面说后悔，我也没法儿退款的。”Sebastian在想面前alpha左一句后悔右一句后悔是不是想逃避补习，如果是，那他还有点高中生的小心思。  
“钱啊……”Chris陷入沉思。“方便问你的价格是怎么算的吗？”怎么看Sebastian都不像Anthony能支付得起的omega啊，而且他的生日早过去一个月了，这算是哪门子的大礼？  
“100块一小时，今天的项目是两小时，所以一共是200块。”  
“好……”便宜！Chris险些脱口而出。“这个价格你自己满意吗？”Chris试探地问。  
“对于新手来说，能有这个价格已经不错了。”  
“你，我是说你们有什么中间人介绍吗？”  
“我舍不得中介费，所以在学校BBS上发布的信息。”  
“你还真是相当大胆啊。”  
“他们都说我会充分利用资源。”  
Sebastian看了一眼手表，面露难色，“那个，Chris，现在已经过了三点，我想我们得尽快开始。七点钟就得去另一家，五点我要准时走。”  
“等等，你说什么？”  
“我说七点之前得到另一家。”  
“你今天连着做两个？”  
“是啊。你知道时间的话大家更倾向于晚上。”价格还能往上提20，这也是Sebastian最满意的地方。  
“这你怎么受得了！”Chris倒吸了一口凉气。  
“别管我受不受得了，现在最好还是担心你能不能应付得来。”  
Sebastian话音刚落，从书包里掏出一本高一数学教材架在桌上。  
“这是什么意思？”即将进入大四的数学系alpha满脸疑惑。  
“什么意思？”Sebastian稍稍板起脸反问。一提到学习就开始装傻，看来这个英俊的alpha也不例外。  
“我说你在做什么？我糊涂了。”  
“你的数学家庭教师现在要为你补习。”Sebastian一字一顿地‘提醒’着犯糊涂的高中生。“明白了吗？”  
“这样啊……”Chris感叹现在的应召服务已经进入了新的纪元，不对，更合理点来说这可能是黑人兄弟的‘特别要求’。  
“行吧，我们从哪里开始？”Chris抖抖肩膀，摆出一副进入学习状态的模样。  
“先做个小测验，我能更好地掌握你现在的水平。”  
“不赖。”Chris笑着夸奖道。  
Sebastian一头雾水，掏出三张试卷。  
WTF？！还真是做题？！Chris握着试卷，又瞅了瞅Sebastian，对方一脸坚决。  
“现在开始吧，计时半小时。”Sebastian看了一眼手表，示意Chris开始做题。  
好吧，看在题目够简单的份上Chris认为做完也没什么。  
“好了。”Chris把试卷拍到omega面前。  
Sebastian正专心致志地盯着Chris暂停的游戏界面，没料到对方五分钟就搞定了测试题。  
“这么快？”Sebastian难以置信地回望alpha。  
“小意思。”Chris抛了个媚眼，对这种家庭教师扮演游戏有了几分投入。“你得先告诉我全部答对的奖励是什么。”  
“奖励？谁告诉你有奖励这回事。”Sebastian开始批改试卷，“再说了，你没有理由全对。”  
“这么瞧不起我？”  
“不是瞧不起……”……是因为有你根本没可能接触过的知识点。Sebastian批改到了最后一题，对方发挥的水平让他惊讶得说不出话。他皱起眉，托着眼镜沉吟了两秒。“这真是相当棘手啊……”  
“什么棘手？”  
“就是……”Sebastian回忆起视频聊天时Evans太太介绍高中生儿子的数学水平，她用的那个词就是‘相当棘手’，并承诺如果Sebastian的教学成果好，愿意额外支付小费。“……我有点糊涂了。”  
“不糊涂，全对了没有？”  
“全对了。”  
“那就来吧。”  
“来什么？”  
“奖励啊。”Chris抬抬眉毛，指着Sebastian。“我猜是亲一个？”  
“什么？！”  
“快点，总这样就没进展了，你不是说五点就得离开？”  
“但是……”  
Chris已经闭上眼，模样乖巧地端坐着。Sebastian被弄得糊里糊涂，但是为了更快进入下一个环节，他还是一咬牙一闭眼，对着alpha脸颊亲了一口。  
“这样啊……”Chris揉了揉omega红得像颗番茄的脸蛋，表示：“第一次亲脸颊的确更让人心动。”  
Sebastian双手按在膝盖上，出神地想着接下来该怎么办。Chris打乱了他的计划，而且谁能告诉他Evans太太究竟对她的儿子有什么误解。  
“Seb？”Chris在男孩眼前晃着手掌。“接下来呢？”  
“接……接下来是，我们应该进行第一单元到第六单元的讲课。”  
“你讲还是我讲？”当然，Chris还是相信omega男孩有能力解说高一数学教材的。毕竟这种低智商的玩意儿只有他即将念高三的弟弟才学得云里雾里。  
“不回答的话就是我讲了。”Chris麻利地翻开课本，以四倍速提炼了所有知识点并给出课后习题的解题方法。Sebastian听得频频点头，他发觉Chris的解说速度与自己大脑几乎是同步的，或者更快。  
“怎么了？一直盯着我看？”Chris温和地转过脸。  
“我觉得你的水平应该做讲师。”Sebastian粉嫩的嘴唇一张一阖，大眼睛里饱含憧憬。  
“满意的话，不如再奖励一个。”Chris无赖地咧着嘴。“等等，这次可不能是脸颊了。”  
Sebastian一听立刻双手挡在嘴唇上。  
“这是什么意思？”  
Omega不说话，只是摇头。  
“直接做也不是不行。”Chris伸手一揽，omega身子软软的，就侧坐在了他大腿上。  
“亲别处总可以吧？”  
Sebastian一听，激动了起来。“说到底，我不明白为什么要亲。”  
“你之前说明了不能亲吗？收钱的时候。”  
“也没有。但是……”有谁应聘家教要事先讨论好亲不亲的问题。  
“那就是能亲。”Chris抓住Sebastian松懈的机会吻了上去，吻的还是嘴唇。Omega挣扎着发出呜呜呜地低吟声，随后放弃抵抗软在Chris怀里。  
“你为什么这么做？”omega看上去受到了极大的打击，又因为一番激烈的亲吻，脸颊潮红。  
因为有趣啊------Chris当然没有这么说，他像通常恶作剧得逞时一样不怀好意地撇着嘴，问道：  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“这有什么喜不喜欢的。”Sebastian说着脸更红了，丧气地叹了一声，说道：  
“那现在只能这么办了，”他开始一颗颗地解开衬衫纽扣，不情不愿，又意志坚决。“来吧，快躺好。”  
Chris糊里糊涂地躺在单人床上，Sebastian跪在他身旁举行仪式般地脱衣服。  
“我得对你负责，Chris。”Sebastian又叹了一声。  
“什么？！”Chris怔怔地望着上方的omega，内心都是消音的四字母。  
“我现在是有点沮丧，”Sebastian对Alpha的话不闻不问，继续做着一连串安慰，也说不上来是在安慰谁了。“但我不是因为要上你而沮丧，你是个英俊聪明的alpha，有最良好的基因。”Sebastian把褪下的上衣丢在一旁，去解裤链。  
“你说什么上我？”  
“Shit！”Sebastian骂了一声，整个人变得更沮丧了，因为内裤不知道什么时候起竟然有点湿，“抱歉，不是在骂你。”他说着赶忙把内裤一揪丢到旁边。“因为听说第一次会比较痛……”  
Chris望着自顾自扒个精光的omega，下身飞快支起帐篷。  
“但是你放心，我会很温柔的。”  
“等等……”Chris感到自己的台词被对方抢了，Sebastian还开始脱起了他的T恤。  
“别紧张，Chris。”Sebastian捏了捏Chris粗壮的臂膀又对比了自己竹竿似的手臂，心里有一丝不平衡。还好是他来主导这一切，足以弥补这点体型差带来的遗憾。  
“谁说我紧张了！你你，你知道自己在做什么吗？”Chris抱起光裸的臂膀，Sebastian又为他脱起了长裤。“我说了等一下。”  
“Chris！！”门外传来一阵快速转动门把的声音。“大白天锁什么门！”  
该死的，Scott回来了。兄弟间没有敲门的习惯，还好门上了锁。  
“Shh……”  
两人保持了片刻的沉默，门外的家伙很快自觉无趣，离开了。  
Chris突然想到了一个问题，“你之前做过这个吗？”  
“你说性爱？”  
“咳……嗯。”  
“没有，但是我保证不会粗鲁地对待你，好吗？”  
“不是好不好的问题，你似乎对这个有所误解。为什么是你不会粗鲁对待我，而不是我会……？”  
“我简直不敢相信！”Sebastian严肃了起来。“你该不会还是那种必须A/O的老古板吧？”  
“也不是，但我们总得协商一下。再说，说起古板，你好像认为被亲了就要对我负责？”  
“我年龄大，当然我来更稳妥。”Sebastian不服气地嘟起嘴。“我不是因为你亲了我才要对你负责。对你负责还不是，还不是……因为你喜欢我？”Sebastian想到刚刚alpha急切亲吻自己的模样，脸又红了起来。真是拿这个高中生没办法。  
“我喜欢你？”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“也不是不喜欢，就是……”  
“那就是喜欢？”  
“喜欢是当然喜欢的。”  
“那不就行了，我得对你的感情负责！”  
Sebastian说完两腿跨开，压在alpha上方。  
“Se---------b！”Chris大叫了一声。“你坐到‘我’上面了！”当Chris指‘我’，他指的是自己分外精神的小兄弟。  
“啊！抱歉，抱歉，给你弄湿了。”Sebastian擦了擦沾在Chris火热分身上的透明黏液，改往下坐了点。  
“其实坐在上面也不是不行。”  
“行吗？”Sebastian有点迟疑地问，因为那个热热的玩意儿贴在下面倒是挺舒适的。  
“我不介意。而且，其实……你终归还是要放进去的。”  
说实话，Chris怀疑Sebastian虽然口口声声说着要O/A了自己，但是根本不懂其中的意思。  
“放进哪里？”  
果不其然，Chris想。  
“就是这里。”  
“哦，当然。”Sebastian不懂装懂地点着头。“当然了，我当然知道的。”  
“是这样吗？”omega握着粗硬的东西往下面的湿润的穴口戳。  
“应该是吧……”  
“你感觉进去了吗？”  
“应该进去一点了吧……”  
“Chris，你别咬着牙，”Sebastian安抚道：“痛的话，告诉我好吗？”  
“不痛。”  
“现在痛吗？”Sebastian又把硬物往身体里塞进一些。  
“不痛。倒是你……慢一点……”  
“好好好，我保证。”哎……他就知道这个alpha忍着痛不对他说，这种情况应该挺常见，Sebastian告诫自己必须忍着，放慢速度，直到整根东西埋进了身体深处。  
“你痛吗？”下方的alpha担忧地询问。  
“我痛觉不太敏感。再说了，我应该要痛吗？”  
“不痛当然更好……”Chris尴尬地笑了两声，“现在是我来动，还是你来动？”  
“什么？！怎么动？告诉你，我不是不知道，只是……你知道，每个人喜好不同嘛。”  
“你现在把这里抬起来一点试试，对，再坐下来。”  
“像这样？”  
“可以再抬高一点。”  
“好舒服。”Sebastian按着Chris的指示反复抬动腰胯，很快掌握了要领。“Chris……你感觉怎么样？怎么还是皱着眉？”  
“太紧了。”Alpha本身也是只有书面学习，没有实战经验的人物，这种高热又紧窒的环境对于新手来说，根本难以抵抗。他可不想丢脸地太早射进去。  
“要我慢点吗？”  
“慢点吧，然后，我们可以……”Chris手握在Sebastian勃起的器官上开始套弄。  
“不行！”Sebastian强调。“你都已疼成这样了，不需要再帮我做这个，知道吗？”  
“我不疼。”  
“不用骗我了。”  
“真不疼。”  
“再这样说我就停下来了。”  
“好吧……”Chris对着Sebastian那张嘟着嘴的婴儿肥脸蛋哭笑不得。“那么，能亲会儿吗？”  
“嗯。”Sebastian打算俯下身，结果alpha扶着他的腰坐了起来。“唔……”  
Chris捧着omega的腰开始顶弄，嘴唇贴着对方的，在口腔内来回搅动。  
“好舒服……”Sebastian轻轻呻吟，“但是这样你不会累吗？”  
“行了，别说话。”Alpha更快速地顶弄一番，激动地射进了omega身体里。  
“呼……”Alpha躺在床上喘着气，一旁的omega已经开始穿起了衣服。  
“Seb？”  
“五点十分了，我得赶紧走。”  
“但是……”  
“别难受，Chris……Shit！不是在骂你！”一股粘稠的液体顺着大腿滑了下来，Sebastian慌忙找来纸巾擦拭。  
“别去了，Seb，需要钱的话我可以……”  
“说什么蠢话呢，为了你，”为了以后我们的孩子，Sebastian想，“我也得去好好工作啊。”  
“Seb，please。”  
“说了不行，别和我胡闹。”omega说着背起双肩包，消失在门外。

\---番外---

***晚餐***  
“妈妈，今天补习的老师没有来。”Scott戳着土豆泥。  
“什么补习的老师？”Chris激动起来。  
“就是给我补习数学的老师啊。”  
“……”  
“老哥，你是不是点了那个高级冰激凌？”  
“你说的冰激凌是？”  
“就那个嘛。”Scott指指墙边的空盒子。“我吃掉了。”

***学生宿舍***  
“我今天上了一个alpha，”Sebastian带点炫耀地说。  
“你今天不是去做家教了吗？”室友疑惑道。  
“别管这么多，总之就是上了一个alpha。而且对方感觉很好，最后完全舍不得我走。哎……你看，我也赶了一回O/A的潮流。”  
“嗯……”  
“你说他会怀孕吗？”


	6. 家庭教师（续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 续上一篇，继续画风清奇的ABO

“说了我对橄榄球没有兴趣，兄弟。”Sebastian戴着遮阳帽，双手托腮一脸快中暑的苦闷模样坐在人声鼎沸的观众席上。“何况都已经开场十多分钟，还是小碗赛，为什么你就那么乐此不疲。”  
“行了，行了。”一旁地室友敷衍道：“看在便宜到只用20的票价上。”  
“如果我的20块是由你来付，保证没意见。”Sebastian捏起袋子里的椒盐脆饼咬了起来。比起赛场上奔跑的身姿，他对眼前的食物更感兴趣。  
“哦，别这样……那就看在我每天听你唠叨‘那位英俊的alpha’几个小时的份上。”  
“我的alpha怎么了？”omega斜了室友一眼。“你来这里难道不也为了alpha……每次都是不同的alpha！”他加重了‘不同’一词的发音。  
“这次的真不一样，Seb。”室友激动了起来。“睁大你的眼睛！看见没有，那个，那个，就是那个四分卫。”  
“看不清。”老实说他也不想看清。  
“好吧，忘了你眼神不好。”  
“我眼神不好？？”Sebastian推了推眼镜，灰绿色的大眼睛眨了又眨，摆出一副准备好辩论的架势。“那我请问你怎么透过那家伙脸上厚厚的护具，在山顶般的距离看清他的？”  
“别钻牛角尖。”室友盯着Sebastian严肃的脸蛋笑了出来，胳膊推了他一把。“我的意思是，先看他的身材。”  
“不如旁边那个黑哥们。”  
“从哪些方面？”  
“肩膀太宽，腰太细。”  
“咳咳，”室友干咳了两声说道：“让我来为你整理一下。记得你是怎么夸自己的alpha的吗？”  
“你终于承认他是我的alpha了？！”Sebastian为了室友这一句话就展露出了甜蜜的笑脸。  
“我只是觉得这样方便你梳理思路。但是硬要我说，只睡过一次就再也没联络的alpha，我们通常称为……”室友盯着Sebastian越变越垮的脸，识趣地打住了。“当我没说。咳，先回答我的问题。”  
“我的alpha……”  
“嗯哼……”室友无奈地抬起手，示意对方继续。  
“脸帅，肩宽，腰细，腿长。”  
“很好。那回忆一下，你刚刚认为是那位……”室友的手指向赛场。“……那位alpha的缺点有哪两条？”  
“肩宽，腰细。”  
“看到哪里有毛病了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“看着我的眼睛再说一遍，Seb。从逻辑上来说我想建议导师推荐你进哲学系，你一定会有个合理的解释对吗？”  
“听着，”Sebastian挥舞起了手里的脆饼。“首先，我只对数学系的alpha感兴趣（遇见Chris以前这就是胡诌，Sebastian清楚得很），关于这个，我要强调一遍，我的alpha是数学系，就像我，和你。”  
“我在听。”  
“数学系----Alpha----肩宽----腰细”Sebastian摊开双手。“还要我解释吗？你get不到吗？”  
室友思索了一番还是摇了摇脑袋。“反过来说，玩橄榄球的alpha要具备什么？”  
“上下水桶状？我不清楚。”Sebastian拽了拽帽檐，接着说道：“只要别像我的alpha。那会有种，怎么说……抄袭的感觉，会让人不痛快。”  
室友扶了一下额头，“所以说，你的理论是：不是你的alpha，无论身上多少优点在你眼里都是缺点？”  
“嗯哼，甚至会引起我的不适。”当然会引起他的不适。因为事实是，他们只有过那一次仓促（当然也愉悦的）性体验，alpha就彻底在Evans家里消失了。他怀着期待的心情第二次授课时，迎接他的是个年龄和行为都更像是高中生的男孩。之前的种种疑惑都得到了合理的解释。他自然没有透露性爱的那个部分，甚至表现出这是他‘第一次’出现在Evans家里。相应地，他被扣了第一次课程的薪水，虽然心痛，但毫无怨言。他只是非常，非常在意Evans一家口中的“Chris”。可除了他是数学系，即将进入大四，是Sebastian家教对象的兄长，其余的一无所知。  
Omega思来想去，仍然觉得有个教人担忧（甜蜜的担忧）的可能：  
“你说他会不会是怀孕了？”  
“又是这个话题？？？”  
“技术上可行啊，这点你也同意。”omega托着下巴。  
“但你说他念的是……”  
“大四。”  
“设想一下你是alpha，会刚踏入大学就去接受手术吗？”  
“如果我是个想生孩子的alpha的话……”  
“不不不不，没有人想念着大学，同时”室友强调着这两个字，“同时，生孩子。”  
“你又没做过问卷，就算做过问卷得出的结论也应该是百分比，我认为0的可能性为0。”  
“好吧，随你便。那我这么问好了，”室友叹了一声，“提出O/A的是你还是他？”  
Sebastian思索了一番，“我。”  
“你看！”  
“但是他没有拒绝。”  
“好吧……但是硬要我说，无论他是去旅行，去打工，或者……像你优秀的脑袋里想出来的那样，怀了孩子离家出走。”室友手在空中飞舞，视线追着场上的四分卫alpha，分析着：“考虑起来，还是不能忍受你O/A了他的可能性要大很多吧，或许你的技术没有自己想象的那么好。处男不是过于自卑，就是过于自信，我觉得你属于后者。而且通常来说，第一次还是A/O来得更稳妥，几千年的经验告诉我们。”  
“我不想被一个没有O/A经验的人质疑，而且，”Sebastian摇了摇头，以过来人的架势感叹道：“没经历过的人根本不会懂那种让人头脑发晕，身体……”  
“停，就停在这儿。”  
关注赛事的两人陷入短暂的沉默。  
“我有法子混进他们的更衣室里，听起来怎么样？”  
“对四分卫不感兴趣。”  
“那就当作是陪我。”  
“对观摩你和四分卫的激情秀不感兴趣。”  
“随你。”  
比赛结束，Sebastian麻利地收拾起了食物的塑料包装袋并努力解决饮料瓶里最后一点果汁。  
“但是……啊……”室友发出一声令Sebastian浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的感叹。  
“怎么了？”  
“你必须看一眼他，”室友捣了捣对方，“那你会承认和他比起来，你的alpha一文不值。”  
“那根本就……”Sebastian随意地朝大显示屏上瞟了一眼。“！！”  
脱下护具的alpha与队友击掌，边向看台的观众挥手。  
“看到了吗？”虽然室友已经准备好了Sebastian毫不科学的吐槽。  
“兄弟……”Sebastian手里的书包滑落，零食洒了一地。“带我去更衣室！把我送进去你就可以回家了！”  
“你说什……”  
Omega转过脸，怔楞的模样让室友也受到了惊吓。“我不知道他还玩橄榄球。”  
“你的意思是？？？”室友一点也不想要猜他接下来要说什么。  
“他是我的alpha。”Sebastian艰难地吞咽着，一字一顿地说道。  
“Holy……”室友从未感到阳光如此刺眼过。“你恐怕要成全美omega们的公敌。”

***

“记得问他有没有做手术！”把Sebastian送进更衣室后，室友最后又叮嘱了一遍。  
自己的omega室友和全美最年轻帅气的alpha有过O/A关系，他还不能感到一丝自己当了丈母娘般的喜悦吗。

***

“嘿，Chris！”Sebastian双手插进短裤口袋里，扬起下巴，努力让自己看上去酷一些。“是的，像这样。”他做了一次深呼吸，撩了撩前发，推门进了更衣室。  
“我，我找Evans。”  
专心玩着手机的大块头朝某个方向偏了偏脑袋，Sebastian道了谢，推开一扇玻璃门。

表现得像个新世代的omega，Sebastian。  
这可是个被你迷得神魂颠倒的alpha，你会没事的。

但是该死的，当高大帅气、正在用胳膊抹汗的alpha看向Sebastian时，他脚软得需要立刻扶一下门框。  
“我……我，嘿，嗨……”Sebastian阖上身后的门。  
“已经忘记我的名字了？”Chris关上储物柜，omega应声身体微微弹跳了起来。  
“怎……怎么会，你是我的alpha。”他小心向前迈了两步。  
“我的alpha……”Chris低声重复着omega的话，嘴角浮起了笑意。Omega离开得那么匆忙，他曾怀疑是自己搞砸了一切。  
“来看比赛的吗？”  
“当然！”Sebastian扬起下巴。  
“所以，你怎么看？”Chris两臂交叠在胸前。  
“什么？”Sebastian一头雾水。他的目光在alpha起伏的胸膛以及爆着青筋的手臂、颈侧流连。  
“比赛。”  
“哦，一流的比赛！”他的音量提高了几度，频频点着头，继续说道：“我最爱的就是，就是橄榄球，最喜欢的就是四分卫，四分卫alpha！”  
Alpha笑出了声，“你想说什么，Seb？”  
“我想说的是，虽然你突然消失让我有些生气，不过……不过看在你一定都是努力为了比赛训练的份上……”  
“嗯哼？”alpha等待着眼镜男孩时不时的语出惊人。  
“我还是会一样疼爱你，还是你的omega，好吗？”  
“好。”Alpha眼角也浮起了笑意。  
“那么……”Sebastian挑了挑下巴，一本正经地说道：“过来吧。”  
Chris摸不着头脑地往omega的方向靠近，omega的双臂环在了他的腰上，喉咙里发出了低哑的吼声。  
“你在做什么？”他好笑地望向半蹲着，动作像个相扑选手的omega，拍了拍他矮了一截的肩膀。  
“当然是把我的alpha抱起来……”然后转几个圈圈，像所有重逢的爱侣们做的那样。Sebastian气恼地叹了一声，放开了手臂。  
“别泄气，Seb。”Chris揉了揉男孩的卷发。“这不怪你，我是个alpha。”  
“你不会看不起我吗？”  
“不会。而且，这种卖力的活可以让我来干。”他一只手臂揽起了Sebastian的腰，将omega抱到了半空中。“怎么样？”  
“也行。”Sebastian俯视着alpha，命令道：“转一圈。”  
这感觉似乎不赖。  
“听着，”Chris将omega放下来。“我现在一股汗臭，还沾了泥。等我洗完澡，很快。我们找一间咖啡店或者……”  
“我们一起。”Sebastian打断了alpha的话。但这发言又着实奇怪，他的尾音弱了下去。说起来为什么他们要一起洗呢，他可没有在赛场上跑出一身的汗。  
“呃？”Chris抬了抬眉毛。  
“我没有换洗衣服。”Sebastian闻了闻身上的短衬衫，思考穿回这件衣服是否可行。  
这真是个大胆的omega，还是应该用没心没肺来形容更恰当？  
“衣服我有，但毛巾只有一条。”Chris脱了上衣，丢在长凳上。“要进去吗？”  
“进去。”Sebastian踮了踮脚尖，“为了让你知道我是个相当公平的人，事先说明，这一次我们可以A/O。”  
“？！！”Alpha感觉下巴快脱臼了。时间过去了一个多月，男孩的性知识水平还是令人堪忧地停留在原地啊。这还不是最让他震惊的地方，omega赤裸裸的邀请教他目睹口呆。即使有隔间，这里是公共浴室的事实是无法改变的。  
“进去再说吧。”alpha干咳了两声，褪下裤子迈进了一个隔间。  
“你害羞了吗？”Sebastian把脱下的衣裤堆成一小叠，也跟了进去。“我告诉过你吗，你害羞的样子真是……”Sebastian琢磨着电视剧里alpha主角们常说的那些台词。  
“Shh……”Chris不知道要怎么向omega解释这不叫害羞。  
“进来。”他拉着omega的胳膊，锁上了隔间门。“如果待会儿有人进来，记得别出声。”  
“放心吧！”Sebastian竖起一根拇指，“不会让你难堪的。”  
Alpha笑着揉乱了男孩的卷发，转身拧开了淋浴，冲洗着汗湿的短发。  
Sebastian赤着脚等在一旁，眼前是alpha火辣的肉体，内心里是关于不久前‘愿意A/O’的挣扎。话都放出来了，收回的话显得他像个孬种。  
“怎么了？”Chris瞥了眼扭扭捏捏的omega，一把将他拉到水流下，冲得湿淋淋。  
“我……我就是……”omega甩了甩头发，呼出一口气。  
眼镜蒙了一层雾，什么也看不清，更别提被水珠压得抬不动的睫毛。他取下镜框，揉了揉眼睛。  
“看不清了。”  
“你要看什么？”Chris凑近了。  
Omega一双迷茫的绿眼睛忽闪忽闪，难以聚焦。“当然是……”  
声音被alpha吻上来的嘴唇堵住了，随后吻落在男孩的脸颊和额头。  
“和我记忆里的一样。”Chris又吻了吻omega羽毛一般盖下的眼睫。“这样你就没心思看了。”  
Sebastian被搂在alpha怀里。对方吻得他轻飘飘的，浑身发烫，胳膊和胸前还沾上了柠檬味的细小泡沫。  
“等等！”他还是有些顾虑。“我……我先说明，不是想反悔……但是，A/O……我是说A/O……”  
“你在担心什么？”Chris顺了顺omega搭在眼角的棕发。  
“我担心你没法儿满意，”他转了转越来越慢的脑子，继续说道：“我可能不像O/A那么擅长……就是……”好吧，他对A/O毫无经验，甚至有些提不起兴趣（尤其在尝过O/A之后）。  
“Seb……”他从没觉得哪个omega有眼前的这个千分之一有意思。“我出力，还是按你的意思来，我不介意O/A。”Chris坏笑着眨眼。  
“真的吗？！”omega的激动和兴奋立刻出卖了他。  
“当然。”  
他的alpha说当然。“当然！”Sebastian重复道，曾经志得意满地向室友吹嘘的画面生动了起来。“我的技术不错，我都知道的。”他回忆着躺在床上去拉他胳膊的alpha。‘那时候我可真是有点绝情啊。’Sebastian撅起嘴，为那天自己的匆忙离开感到一丝愧疚。  
“那么……”Chris抱起Sebastian的腰，整个人压在隔间墙壁上。  
“你在做什么？”omega慌张地两腿夹紧Chris后腰。  
“不是说好要O/A了吗？”  
“那也不能……”Sebastian板起脸，“你这样抱着我怎么行。”  
“怎么不行？”  
“让你又疼又累，我还是个称职的omega吗？”  
“不累。”Chris掂了掂omega，“还是你瞧不起一个四分卫？”  
“谁谁谁谁说我瞧不起了！”Sebastian差点蹦起来，有种被alpha偷听到与室友在观众席上那番谈话的恐慌。  
“那就让我出点力。”Chris拍了拍omega饱满的肉臀。“再说了，这样才能完整地放进去。”  
“完整地？”  
“不是担心我疼吗？”Chris不紧不慢地用手指戳着omega湿漉漉的肉洞。“只有全都塞进去才不怕疼。”  
“原来是这样。”Sebastian感到豁然开朗。“所以之前那次是真的不疼吗？”  
“不疼。”Chris两指在omega后穴里剪弄，一股股热液顺着手指滴下来。“你全都吃进去了，记得吗？”  
“记得。”Sebastian回忆着点头。“还记得你一颤一颤，一定是感到舒服的。”  
“不是我在颤，是你在吸我。”  
“是我吗？”  
“你看看是不是。”Chris扶着肿胀的阴茎，塞进omega火热的身体里。  
“糟糕……还没有全都进去。”Sebastian低头朝交合的地方看了一眼，抱着alpha肩头，抬起身子用力坐了下去。  
“Seb！！”Alpha猛得喘了一声，被omega突如其来的动作逼得差点射出来。  
“痛吗？”Sebastian安慰道，“都是我不好，应该全塞进来的。”  
“不痛……”Chris吸着气，“下次别动这么急，对alpha的心脏不好。”  
“抱……”  
“别抱歉。”Chris抱着omega臀部，就着深入的姿势缓慢抽插。“我们可以慢慢来。”  
“嗯……舒服。”Omega软软地呻吟。“比自己弄得舒服多了。”  
“自己弄过吗？”  
“当然了，我也是个成年的omega。”虽然成年不到几天。“别误会，Chris。我是为了锻炼自己的技巧，之后好让你享受到，绝对不是为了自己。”  
“是吗，”Chris轻笑。这已经不算omega的惊人发言了，但是透露着一股他独有的倔强。“你都是怎么锻炼的？”  
“没什么……特别的……”omega身体被撞得一颠一颠，声音也间间断断。“就是……”  
“嗯？”alpha更激烈地顶弄。  
“从室友那里……”  
“室友？？？”Chris感到胃开始往下沉。  
“弄来的……”  
“弄来的什么？”  
“他用过的……”  
“用过的？？？”  
“好好说话，Seb。”alpha快被断断续续的发言折腾疯了。  
“我……我……啊……没有……办法……唔……”  
“你说什么用过的？”  
“omega清新剂……”  
“？？”  
“他说……那个……有益……omega……身心……健康……还说……没事……别总想着alpha……自己……解、解决……问题……就、就给了……我……那个……让，省着……用……”  
“然后呢？”  
“我就喷了喷……在枕头上……说明上写的……那样，然后……也没觉得多、舒服……只是睡的比较香。”  
“Seb……”Chris觉得解释起来有点难度。“那个……清新剂，应该是omega享受过之后才用的。为了……”他斟酌了一下词句，“为了不让周围的人困扰……”  
Omega哼了一声，闭着眼，专注于身体里肆虐的快感，似乎也没理解alpha的意思。大概是说那个牌子的清新剂不好用的意思吧，他粗略地总结着。  
“Chris！”  
突然从更衣室门边传来的声音让omega陷入了恐慌。  
“Ch……Chris不在！”他绞紧了后穴，冲不远处的人吼道。糟糕……他忘了alpha让他别出声的警告。  
“你又是谁……”门边的人对着陌生的稚嫩嗓音问道，小声地嘟哝起来“这tm不是我们队的专属底盘吗……”  
“Sam！”Chris放弃地闭上眼。“没事的话就出去，我在忙。”  
Sam瞅了一眼淋浴间唯一阖上的那扇门戏谑道，“这么快就忙上了，你那个可爱的蔓越莓奶油冰激凌怎么办？”  
“以后解释。”Chris催促道，“出去！锁门！”  
随着更衣室门关上的声音，alpha感到怀里男孩绷紧的身体放松了下来。  
“射了？”alpha望着呼呼喘气，眼角湿漉漉的omega问道。  
“我有点紧张。”  
“宝贝，这不叫紧张，叫兴奋。”Alpha猛地朝上顶弄一番，膨胀的结塞住了omega紧缩的穴口。  
“Chris！”Sebastian惊呼起来，再次射出一小柱稀薄的精液。  
“别紧张。”他拍着omega的脑袋，下身一股股地射进对方身体里。“这只是alpha舍不得离开他的omega，很正常的情况。你不会想立刻把我赶开的，对吗？”  
Sebastian摇了摇脑袋，还在为之前离开Chris的事感到抱歉。“当然不会。”他伏在Chris的肩头喃喃道，“你是我的alpha。”  
等待结消下去的时间Chris感到即使身为alpha，即使每天都在进行狱般的锻炼也还是有点吃不消。  
他放下omega，扶了一把腰，脚跛了一下。  
“Chris！”Sebastian慌张了起来，也不管正在从穴口涌出的白浊精液了。  
“没事。”Chris摆摆手，“Seb，我知道这可能有点迟，现在才说你大概会生气……但是，听着……”  
“我要当爸爸了？”Sebastian激动地握住alpha有力的臂膀。“Chris，这可能是我一生中最幸福的时刻！”茶色镜框后，omega的眼里流下一滴欣慰的泪水。

【END】


	7. 硬汉AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 硬汉AU/作者有病系列/逗比/  
> 结合图片食用，风味更佳
> 
>   
> 

“上帝让老朋友在密西西比河畔相聚一定是有什么特别的缘由啊。”  
“是什么呢？”克里斯瞟了瞟几乎认不出的‘友人’，他能快速分辨出眼前的硬汉也只是因为他绵软独特的声线。“多年不见，塞巴，没想到上帝对你的造型也做了点手脚。”  
“怎么样，”塞巴带着炫耀地抱起两条光裸的臂膀。“我知道三言两语你一定夸不完，所以我们得叙叙旧，有什么想夸的你可以慢慢来。”  
“你住这附近？”克里斯越想越觉得蹊跷，眼前的‘友人’也完全陌生了起来。他甚至无法回忆起大学时代那个有着‘甜巴’外号的男孩是怎样一副外貌与打扮。过度震惊让他的思维变得迟缓。  
“不，我路过。你住这儿？”  
“不。我还住老地方。”如此一番对话倒是有些让人尴尬。说起来他们可不是什么所谓的‘朋友’，是正正经经从宿舍睡到酒店睡到各种奇怪地方的老情人。  
“我听说你也会接一些生意。”塞巴的声音突然低下来，神秘兮兮地补充道：“其实我也是。”  
“当然。”克里斯抬了抬手，心里琢磨：不然上哪里解释你的这一身时尚和发型。  
“怎么样，跟哥干一票大的，价钱好商量。”塞巴绷紧了下巴，煞有介事的模样愈发令克里斯摸不着头脑了。  
塞巴偏着脑袋，手向后一指。克里斯顺着手指的方向望向塞巴身后那辆气派的卡车，一个模样绝对不好惹的男人在驾驶座上抽着烟。‘他可能真混出了什么名堂。’克里斯又将视线移到塞巴脸上，虽然这实在教人难以想象。  
“不好意思，我只会开冰激凌车。”他回道。  
“这辆冰激凌车是你的？？”塞巴脸上带了笑，走上前拍了拍车厢外的卡通图案。  
“嗯。有几年了……”克里斯又瞥了瞥不远处的卡车。  
“好家伙。走吧！”塞巴甩着两条胳膊进了敞着门的冰激凌车。“上车！”  
“等等，我们难道不是上你的？”  
“什么我的？”  
“我以为后面那辆卡车是你的？”  
“想什么呢……我这样环保的人从来都是步行。”

* * *

车行驶在乡间小路上，塞巴从坐进车里就一直透过后视镜盘弄头发。克里斯纳闷，实在弄不明白这薄薄一层几乎可以忽略不计的头发有什么可盘弄的。  
“我说。”  
“嗯？”塞巴停下动作，然而仍偏着头，因此他像是被割草机操作过的脑袋落入了克里斯的视线里。  
“你失恋了？”  
“什么？开什么玩笑。”塞巴反问道：“我什么时候失恋过？”  
‘比如当年你投入我怀抱的时候？’克里斯倒是没有说出来，难保塞巴还保持着一生气就嚷着要下车的毛病。虽然这和他的硬汉造型会有不小的违和感。  
“那你的头发……”  
“我的头发怎么了？？”  
“难道不是剪坏了？”克里斯干咳了一声，“这身衣服该不会是迎合头发的吧……其实你完全可以戴个线帽，不必大费周章。”  
“克里斯托弗，我是真的不喜欢和你这种没有艺术鉴赏力的人交流。”  
“有话好好说，别叫我克里斯托弗。”  
“听着，”塞巴抹了一把头发，“我对着头发是相当满意的。”  
“是吗？”  
“这是冬季最新潮的一款发型，我相信凯文老师的眼光。”  
“这不是你的眼光？”克里斯松了一口气。  
“虽然不是我的要求，但是剪完看到的一瞬间我还是感到无比惊艳的。”塞巴咳了一声，“看看这里的分界线，看到吗？”  
“嗯……”克里斯觉得问题可能就出在这条分界线吧，如果让他猜想一下理发当时发生了什么，他想应该是凯文老师的手一抖，把塞巴脑后刮成了足球场地。  
“再看看这里的层次。”塞巴用手指揪起了头顶略长（仅仅是与后面几乎光滑的头皮比）的棕发。“不觉得很棒吗？”他自说自话地又揪起最前方的刘海。“这里的长度也很合适，显出了我的男子气概。你有认真听我说话吗？”  
“有……有，我就是在想，差不多可以吃点东西了，你怎么想？”克里斯示意道路一侧的小酒馆。

* * *

“头发头发的，你这一脑袋比咸菜还干枯的头发就比我的好到哪儿去吗？”塞巴推开酒馆木门，朝吧台的位置靠近。  
“看吧，我说了你对自己的头发不满意。”  
“我是对你的不满意！”塞巴坐上高脚凳，胳膊支在吧台上。  
“一瓶Heineken一杯爱尔兰咖啡。”克里斯向酒保打了个手势。  
“开什么国际玩笑！两杯伏特加加冰。”塞巴瞥向克里斯的眼神仿佛在看什么怪物。  
“我记得你喜欢喝那个……”  
“不好意思，一个上了三十岁的、有身份的硬汉不会喝什么娘兮兮的鸡尾酒。”他朝酒保投了一个友善的微笑，继续对克里斯板着脸。  
“你说你会喜欢那种奶油味又清苦的可爱饮品一辈子。”  
“恋爱中的人喜欢说恶心人的混账话，你不知道吗？”塞巴捏起酒保推到两人面前的玻璃杯，往嘴里灌了一大口，随后锤着胸口咳出了大半。  
“别为难自己……”克里斯拍了拍老情人的背，说起来手感上是壮实了不少。“你以前就不能喝烈酒。”  
“咳……咳……我是因为……有点感冒，不然能喝一整瓶。”塞巴用手背揉了揉鼻子，“你知道我衣服比较单薄。”  
“衣服不单薄……问题应该是袖子。”  
“袖子怎么了？！”塞巴抬起手臂，“这是找法国知名设计师剪的袖子！！当然，我有想过只剪这一块，”硬汉拍了拍右手臂上的惹眼纹身。  
这个话题没法儿接。  
“来杯苏打水。”克里斯招了下手。  
“不过，你终于承认我们是恋人了？”男人捋了捋长发，用发圈绑在脑后。  
“谁让这是事实呢。”塞巴尴尬地吸了一口苏打水。  
酒保望了望两人，识趣地走向了吧台另一侧。  
克里斯笑着摸了摸胡子，喝完了自己的那杯伏特加又拿起了塞巴的那杯。  
“记得快毕业时我帮你写的那篇论文吗？”  
两杯伏特加下肚，所有关于塞巴和塞巴的回忆也通通涌了上来。  
“你还敢提那篇论文？”塞巴也借着‘酒劲’，声音大了起来。“你害我差点没毕得了业！”  
“别激动，不是最后也毕业了嘛……”  
“我当然不是在激动这个，”塞巴拽了拽改造过的牛仔背心。“为了那篇论文我去了你宿舍！谁知道你是那种混……混蛋……色情狂。害我屁股疼得一个星期下不了床！”  
“这可怪不了我啊，塞巴。你在下面晃得那么卖力，我也不好太懈怠……”  
吧台另一侧的男人抬起头朝两人瞥了一眼，一脸嫌恶地端着酒坐到了酒馆角落靠窗的位置。  
“第一次都不太好受，这不是公认的吗？”克里斯讨好地笑着，记忆里奶呼呼白嫩嫩的塞巴翘起小屁股的画面是那样美好。“再说后来可都是你来找我。”  
“我是抱着对你负责到底的态度，”塞巴嘟起嘴，“既然要倒这样的霉不如就倒在我一个人身上，总比让你隔壁宿舍隔隔壁宿舍的家伙们倒霉的好。”  
“你还真是有牺牲精神，”克里斯笑着捏了一把塞巴的脸，颊边的胡茬有些扎人。“虽然躺在床上说的都是‘不准你和邻班的女孩说话，你只能看着我一个人’……”他学着软绵绵的语调说道。  
塞巴脸红得即将发作，一旁走来的白发老头在两人身边咳了一声。  
“如果你们找汽车旅馆，往西10英里有一家。”他用手指了个方向。  
“谁说我们要去汽车旅馆！”塞巴差点从座位上跳起来。  
“别误会。年轻人，我是说你看，天快黑了。”  
“我们……咳……我们不是要去汽车旅馆吧……？”塞巴用余光瞥了瞥克里斯。  
“不去。”克里斯果断地回答。  
“当然不去！”塞巴又吸了一口苏打水。  
“除非你想去。”克里斯加了一句。  
“笑话！我怎么可能想去那种地方……”塞巴干笑着往先前老头指的方向望了一眼。  
“那就行。”  
“但是……”  
“嗯？”  
“我是说……我们晚上住哪儿？”  
“我一个人的话通常直接睡车里。”  
“两个人睡车里不大好吧……”  
“可能睡不下。”克里斯撇撇嘴角。“我可以把你送到旅馆，然后回车里睡。”  
“那……那麻烦你了。”

* * *

“塞巴……塞……轻点……先解开我的裤链。”克里斯抱着老情人的腰压在旅馆的木门上。  
“唔……克里斯……”塞巴拉下长发男人的拉链，手掌揉弄起了火热的肉根。“我亲不到你的嘴……”塞巴努力撅着嘴，好像除了针尖般的胡子够不到别的。“你的胡子太厚……”  
“你的也没好到哪儿去，”任两人如何交换角度，都无法触碰到对方柔软的唇瓣。“塞巴，试着把舌头伸出来。”  
“像这样？”  
“嗯，像这样。”克里斯也伸出了舌头。  
可能尝试这样空中交换唾液比较新奇，不过哗啦啦水声表示两人进行得相当满意。  
“有点累。”塞巴哼了一声收回舌头。  
“去床上。”  
两人边走边脱，躺在大床上已经只剩下内裤。  
“我还以为你的肌肉缩水了！”塞巴盯着克里斯的身体感叹道。  
“衣服比较宽松……”诚实过头的夸赞令克里斯害羞。“倒是你……”肌肉与那个曾经细瘦的甜巴已经判若两人。  
“我现在体力好多了。”塞巴炫耀地抱起手臂。“你就是要做到明天早上……不，明天下午都没问题。”  
“谢谢你，塞巴。但我不确定自己能硬那么多回……”不知为何，塞巴的发言令他感到一丝无力。  
“我躺下还是你躺下？”  
克里斯思索了一番，还是将塞巴放倒在床上。毕竟以塞巴现在的体魄，第一轮就抬着他的腰操干，后面恐怕会比较吃力。  
“我要进去了……”克里斯扶着阴茎抵在扩张过的洞口。  
“等……呸……呸……”塞巴胡乱地挥着手。“我又吃到了你的头发。”  
“塞巴……”克里斯倒吸一口气。“下面别夹我……”刚进去一截的龟头被挤得快要喷射。  
“不是在夹你。”塞巴扭动着身体，“呸……呸……”男人的头发赶走一缕，又来另一缕。  
总算有惊无险地进到塞巴身体深处，紧窒火热的肠壁绞着克里斯，他抱紧了塞巴的腰肢，快速又失控地冲撞了起来。  
与塞巴的性爱陌生又熟悉。他的每个敏感点，身体的回应，动听的呻吟与多年前的甜巴还是一样。  
射进塞巴身体里，克里斯感到了久违的畅快。他俯下身，打算给对方一个甜蜜的吻。  
“呃……胡子扎到……嘴了。”

* * *

老情人再次相见，干柴烈火这种事是在所难免了。  
两轮结束，将塞巴搂在怀里时，克里斯感到对方从精神上也有了甜巴曾经的影子。  
“这个纹身疼吗？”  
“疼。”塞巴的声音有点委屈。  
“我记得你怕疼。”克里斯揉了揉纹着图案的手臂。  
“为了当个硬汉这点疼能忍得住。”  
“忍得住吗？”  
“嗯……只哭了十分钟。”塞巴声音软糯糯的。  
克里斯嘴角浮起笑意，会抽泣着抹眼泪的塞巴他怎么会忘记呢。  
“还好，你还是我熟悉的那个甜巴。”他揉了揉几乎揉不到的棕发。  
“头发真的很糟糕吗？”塞巴从克里斯臂弯里仰起脸。  
“别担心，很快会长出来的。”  
“真的很糟糕吗？？”  
“不……很，咳……很可爱。”  
“把头发剃了吧，克里斯。”  
“什么？？”  
“我想接发。”

* * *

车行驶在高速路上。塞巴因为长发情人的一句话板起了脸，凶神恶煞与他的装扮是再符合不过的。  
“你在瞧不起我吗？”  
“什么？没有。”  
“我问你，你在瞧不起我吗？”塞巴抱起两臂，加重了语气。  
“真是没有，塞巴。”克里斯确定，如果硬要打一架，他应该也能赢，只是，向塞巴服个软可能更好。至于想要扯塞巴头发的事，他也是一时说漏了嘴。刺到对方的痛处是他的错。  
“那你说说看我给你口的时候，你为什么一定得扯我的头发？嫌我吞得不够深是吗，这就是你想说的是吗？我不敢相信你在我面前装出一副爽到要射的样子……我现在就要下车，什么狗屁合作通通取消。你也别指望我付那四只冰激凌的钱。你需要吃点教训，知道吗，克里斯。”  
“不是，那不是装。你误会了。我是希望你能……你能慢点。”胡子实在是有点扎，这点他倒是不敢说出来了。  
“你发誓？”  
“我发誓。”克里斯朝上举起一只手。  
“好吧……我道歉……误会你是我的不好。”塞巴撇撇嘴，俨然已经忘记刚才还大动肝火。“那个，话说多了有点渴，车里还有薄荷口味的冰激凌吗？不不，你不用停车，这点厨艺我还是有的。”  
一阵锅碗瓢盆满天飞的声响结束后，塞巴手里捏着一只浅绿色洒满糖霜的冰激凌坐回了副驾驶。  
“你看什么？”塞巴舔着冰激凌望向开车的克里斯。  
“我想说，你的手看上去还是一样美。”其实与塞巴重逢时他也很快注意到了这一点。  
“克里斯！”塞巴严肃了起来。“你在高速上想什么下流的事情？！”  
“塞巴，你误会了。我……我只是想要夸你。”  
“等我吃完这只冰激凌。”塞巴努力地舔着甜甜的奶油。“很快。”  
“不……塞巴，你是不是误会了什么？”  
“好了。车速降到35。”  
“什么？”车子险些冲进一边的菜地。“你干嘛解我的拉链？！”  
“不就是想让我帮你弄出来吗！”塞巴气鼓鼓地套弄起司机的老二。  
“我没有……”  
“那你硬什么？”  
“因为你在给我……给我……做……”  
“专心开车。我最看不起你这种口是心非的人。”  
“我……不是……呃……啊……塞，塞巴……你……慢点。”  
“不然我们说说你这件低级趣味的连体衣。”  
“这……这是我的……工作服。”  
“只有这里拉链最方便，还敢说你不是只想着能快活的事？？”  
“唔……唔……”  
“这是什么意思？我现在解开安全带可不太好。”塞巴嘴上这么说，还是啪嗒摁开了安全带。  
“塞巴……我什么也没……”说啊。  
“这样总满意了吧。”塞巴口手并用地照顾起了克里斯立起的大家伙。  
克里斯有很多想解释，然而实在没那个精力说话。老天，他多希望回到那个满脑子只有性爱的二十岁，若是匹配给他此刻这个大胆的塞巴一定也不错。  
“唔……”塞巴呜咽着吞掉了男人射进去的种子。“我说了别射到脸上！”他用白皙的手指擦了擦脸颊，再一根根吮吸干净。

* * *

“你说我们要干一票大的，现在能具体谈谈了吗”  
“哦，关于那个……”塞巴挠了挠头，“你有什么好的点子吗？”

【END】


End file.
